Blessed from the Heavens II
by AznVKai
Summary: Sequel to Blessed from the Heavens. Just when Toshiro and Momo got together, their happiness is short lived by a strange phenomenon. Once again a heavenly guardian, he must get to the bottom of this before his death becomes permanent. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis: **Sequel to Blessed from the Heavens. Just when Toshiro gets to spend his future with Momo, their happiness is short lived by a strange phenomenon. Once again a heavenly guardian and with the help of the Thirteen Guardian Squads, Hitsugaya must get to the bottom of this before his death becomes permanent.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! This is the story you've all been waiting for, Blessed from the Heavens II! For those of you who are new, it** _is recommended_** for you to read the prequel before you start reading this so that you wouldn't get lost with some of the references. Without any further delay, enjoy the prologue!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

_Guardians are spirits of the afterlife who have developed powers. Using their remarkable strength, they are given the task to govern the balance between the living and the afterlife. They must also bring happiness to those who are in need. No matter where you are or what you have become, once a guardian is always a guardian; no exceptions. _

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Prologue**

He closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze of the western winds flow past him. A smile formed on his lips. He is thankful for the pleasant weather today or else he would have never decided to go to Seireitei Park. It has been five months since Hitsugaya Toshiro, once a guardian of the heavenly afterlife, is given a second chance to live. But that doesn't compare to the time he's going to spend with his girlfriend, Hinamori Momo for the rest of his life. "Oi Shiro-chan!" she called out.

Reopening his emerald-teal eyes, the white haired teenager turned around to see the raven haired girl running to his side. He also noticed Obaa-san not too far behind. The elder gave him a warm smile before she sat on a nearby bench. After replying back with a silent nod, he resumed his attention to the now seventeen year old girl. "So this is where you've been all this time," Momo said. "What are you doing around here anyway?"

"Just thinking," he replied, looking at the sky once more.

Putting her hands behind her back, Hinamori too looked up at the sky. She saw the cotton-like clouds floating by. "Miss being in the heavenly afterlife?"

His eyes soon meet hers. "Sometimes, but I still prefer being here with you."

Wrapping his arms around hers, Momo embraced his neck and pulled him close. "I know Toshiro. I love you."

"I love you too, Momo..."

They closed their eyes as lips are inches away from making contact. However, they couldn't finish it. Momo's cell phone is vibrating. As she pulled the silver coloured portable piece of technology out of her pants pocket, Hitsugaya gave a low scowl. Flipping the phone open, she held it up and aimed the camera lens towards her boyfriend. The white haired teenager knew exactly what is going on. He turned his attention to the sudden presence at his side. "If it's paperwork you're asking me to do, do it yourself Matsumoto," he said.

"What are you talking about taicho?" asked his guardian partner, Matsumoto Rangiku. "Why would I ask you to do it? Besides, that's just plain mean to do to someone who has been given a second chance to live."

"You did it just last week and it is not the first time you did that!"

Placing a finger on the bottom of her chin, the pale golden winged woman gave it some thought before turning her attention to the raven haired girl. "Hinamori-chan, how have you've been doing lately? Taicho, better not upset you in any way."

"You're not even listening!"

"I-I'm fine Rangiku-san," Momo replied. "Hitsugaya-kun hasn't been like that at all."

"Now that's good to hear," Matsumoto said, putting her hands on her hips. "He better stay that way or else I might have to give him a lesson or two in _how to make a girl happy_."

"Alright, can you please leave now?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Eh, why?"

He gave her an icy glare. Even though he's a living being now, the young prodigy is still able to give off a little bit of his powers. Feeling the cold chill running up her spine, she immediately spread her wings out. "I better get going before taicho starts to freeze me to death. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. Ja ne taicho! I'll see you again soon, Hinamori-chan!"

After giving her a wave of good-bye, the guardian partner soon disappeared from sight. Putting her cell phone away, Momo turned to Hitsugaya. "You didn't have to do that," she said, watching him cross his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, that wouldn't kill her. She already died once anyway," Hitsugaya replied.

Momo then giggled. Leaning on his shoulder, she rested her head on it. "You're so impatient."

Suddenly, a smirk formed across his face. He faced towards her and leaned towards her with his arms wrapped around her. "I wouldn't say that if I were you; you're practically begging for me."

She smiled. "What are you going to do about it, _To-shi-ro_?"

"You're going to find out..."

He gave her a long passionate kiss. Things couldn't get any better for these two young lovers. Their happiness, their pride and glory, and the future is right there in front of them. As long as they had each other, nothing can go wrong or so they thought...

_"What is this...feeling?"_

Toshiro suddenly felt his chest throbbing with pain. Clenching his fist tightly onto his black shirt, he went down to his knees, trying to endure it. He began coughing so much that he couldn't speak. No, he couldn't breathe. He's running out of oxygen in his lungs! The next thing he knew, the child prodigy collapsed onto the bed of grass, helplessly watching Momo's horrified face as his vision became blacked out.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Ja ne - Good bye

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! _Damn you AznVKai_, _how dare you kill Shiro-chan like that?! _I'm sure you all are probably saying those words in your minds. xD Sorry, but a fan fiction wouldn't be as exciting if there's no conflict. Anyways, find out what happens in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	2. Heavenly Guardian Once More

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, sorry for taking so long! It took me a while to finish this chapter. Special thanks goes to **KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, FrozenIceCream, Avith, feronia. wings, Chibiussa, Neko-cheung, Momo - Toshiro, halliegirl, Shadowface26, Kazeek, Teddybear22** for your precious reviews! Ahem, without any further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter One:** Heavenly Guardian Once More

Without any moment to waste, Matsumoto flew as fast as her wings could carry her. In the process, she dodged and evaded all the obstacles that are in her way; from angels to guardians including buildings and statues too. She demand some answers right now! The only way to do that is to bring the issue up to Central Chamber 46, but knowing them, they wouldn't listen to her. So she decided to go with the next best thing, the Thirteen Guardian Squads. The partner guardian opened the large doors to the Captain's Meeting Barracks in the heavenly afterlife to reveal the twelve guardians that are present. "Soitaicho!" she exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this, Matsumoto?" asked the old man, Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni, who is standing in the center of the guardians.

Bending a knee down in front of him, the strawberry orange haired woman apologized, "Sumi masen for the disturbance, but I have to know the truth. Did Hitsugaya-taicho get attacked a few minutes ago?"

"Unfortunately yes," replied a voice to her right. Raising her head, she recognized the voice is coming from the Thirteenth Squad Captain, Ukitake Jushiro. "He was attacked at Seireitei Park. Luckily, his girlfriend, Hinamori Momo immediately call an ambulance to pick them up. He is currently being sent to Seireitei Hospital for treatment."

"He's going to live, right?"

It is when he didn't reply. Matsumoto's eyes widened with shock. "You mean he's de--"

"Why don't we go down there and visit the little heavenly guardian, right Ran-chan?" replied an all too familiar voice coming from the captain commander's left side.

It is her childhood friend and the Third Captain of the Thirteen Guardian Squads. "Gin..."

The gray haired man then turned his attention to the elderly captain, giving him a wide smile on his face. "Is it alright, soitaicho?"

* * *

"Shiro-chan..."

He slowly opened his eyes to find the raven haired girl sobbing in the embrace of her arms. Sitting up, Toshiro said, "I'm alright Momo. I'm awake now."

"Please wake up, you have to..."

Raising an eyebrow, the white haired teenager replied once more, "Oi, can't you hear me Baka Momo? I'm awake already! Now stop wetting the bed and look at me!"

Watching her continue to cry definitely ticked him off. Just when he thought she is completely ignoring him, he extended his hand to grab her wrist only to realize he couldn't. Quickly pulling it back, he began staring at the palm of his hand. "W-What's going on?" he asked.

He was afraid of the worse, but he had to know. Hitsugaya turned his head to face the sleeping being resting in bed. Apparently it is him lying there, equipped with an electrocardiograph machine (_**A/N**: the one that measures your heart beat_) and a gas mask. "I must be unconscious(1)," Hitsugaya said.

It is not too long after he suspended the thought in his mind. Right now, he needs to tell Momo that he has become a heavenly guardian once more. Flying across the room, he landed at her side. Closing his emerald-teal eyes, he concentrated on giving off a bit of his reiatsu, letting her know that he's is there.

Her cell phone began to vibrate in her pants pocket. She didn't want to pick it up. Right now, all Momo cared about is hope for her Shiro-chan to wake up. But when the phone vibrated for a fifth time, she got fed up, and quickly took it out. Flipping the phone open, she pointed the camera lens to where it is coming from and yelled, "Stop bothering me!"

"Momo it's me," Hitsugaya replied.

A snap of realization hit her. Her boyfriend is standing right next to her. "Sh-Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

She then gave him a faint smile. "I'm glad. I thought you died."

"Me too. It felt painful. Hn, where's Obaa-san?"

"Obaa-san went out to buy some bentos for dinner. She was really worried about you."

"Yeah, I know."

"The doctors told me that if you came any sooner, you would have not made it. It was an asthma attack. Right now you're stabilized. It's only a matter of time before you wake up."

"Asthma attack?" Hitsugaya questioned. "I don't have asthma."

"You don't? How strange..."

"Anyway, I better get back into my body then and we'll talk about it some more."

She gave a nod of agreement. He took a deep breath and looked at himself. Just when he is about to touch his body's hand, Hitsugaya quickly pulled his hand away. "What's wrong?" Momo asked.

"A jolt...I can't return to my body," he replied, feeling the leftover voltage soon fading away from his fingertips, "as if...someone is preventing me from going back."

"W-What do we do now?"

Just when he was about to say his next sentence, Hitsugaya could feel the presence of an all too familiar person that is about to fly into the room. Making his way to the window, he opened it, allowing the strawberry orange haired woman zoom in and capture him in her deep embrace. Maybe he shouldn't have let her in after all. "TAICHO, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" she exclaimed.

As he struggled to pull her away, Hitsugaya retorted back, "Get off of me!"

"Eh, you're unconscious at the moment," Matsumoto said, releasing him. "Oh well, at least it's only temporary. So, what are you just standing there? Get back into your body!"

"Matsumoto, I can't. Someone's keeping me from returning to my body."

"Someone you say?" asked a voice.

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Momo moved her cell phone camera lens towards herself so that she can see the third presence standing between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "Who are you?" Momo asked.

"Ichimaru Gin, it's a pleasure to meet you Hinamori-chan," Gin replied.

"Just like taicho, Gin's a captain guardian," Matsumoto added.

"And former child prodigy until Hitsugaya-kun joined the Thirteen Guardian Squads."

"Souka?" Momo asked.

He then gave her a smiling grin. "Hai."

"What are you doing here Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya asked, giving him a serious look.

"Now that's mean to say little guardian," he replied, turning to the glaring young captain guardian. "Is there something wrong with visiting your former peer?"

"No, but I just cannot comprehend your actions. It always deem rather suspicious."

"Well it can't be helped, I am a guardian who is obsessed with the many ways a person can die especially the crude ones that deal with gory blood shedding."

Holding out his hand, Gin summoned a clipboard and began scrolling through the papers. "According to the seal of fate, it says that you're not due to return back to the heavenly afterlife until you're at least seventy years old. Oh oops, I'm not supposed to tell that to you am I?"

Hitsugaya's right eye slightly twitched. _"So I have about fifty-five years to go huh?" _he thought. "In other words, this is an unnatural phenomenon."

"Hai, I will head on back up there to send in the report. The others should be able to get to the bottom of this soon. In the meantime, try to stay put Hitsugaya-kun and accompany your cute girlfriend, okay?"

Giving him a short glare, Hitsugaya replied, "Fine."

Gin just smiled. Turning to his childhood friend, he asked, "So Ran-chan, are you staying here as well?"

"Of course," Matsumoto replied. "It is my part of my job description to help my taicho."

"Aw, the way you said that totally broke my heart."

"Yeah yeah, it's not like I'm going to die again soon Gin. Run along now," she said, shooing him away with a flick of her hand.

"Hai hai, ja ne minna! Ja ne Hinamori-chan," the third captain said, waving good-bye to the group of friends. It is not long until he disappeared into thin air.

Just then, the door slammed open. Startled by the sudden presence of her school friends, Hinamori jumped out of her seat, and quickly closed the cell phone. "Oi Momo, we heard the news!" Kurosaki Ichigo exclaimed.

"We heard that Toshiro-kun collapsed and had to be sent to the hospital," Inoue Orihime said.

"We came by your Obaa-san and she told us all this," Kira Izuru added.

"Minna-san, thanks for coming," Momo replied, sitting back down on her seat.

"How is Hitsugaya?" Kuchiki Rukia asked as they all entered the room.

"He's going to be alright. It's only a matter of time before he wakes up."

"Souka? That's good to hear," Ichigo said.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Abarai Renji asked.

It is when she became nervous. From this point on, she has to make up an excuse. Besides, they won't believe her if she told them that Hitsugaya, currently in his guardian state, won't be able to wake up because of the doings of some unknown force. _"Mou, what should I say?"_

"Taicho, think of something!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Even if I could, I can't communicate with her," Hitsugaya retorted, "especially when the cell phone is closed at the moment."

"Ou, if only she was still your client!(2)"

"H-He has a terrible asthma attack," Momo lied. "The doctors said that he has to stay here for a while so that they can monitor his situation."

"Now that sucks," Ichigo said. "We just started our final year in Seireitei High and he already gets to skip his classes over this."

"Some feeble boyfriend you got there," Renji said.

"I'll remember that Abarai," Hitsugaya warned, glaring at the red headed teenager.

"Are you staying here for tonight?" Orihime asked.

"Ah yeah, I am," Momo replied.

"Alright then, we'll come by and visit tomorrow," Ichigo said as the group of teenagers began to leave the room.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer," Rukia apologized. "It's late in the day."

"Iie, it's alright. I'm glad you came and I'm sure Hitsugaya-kun's happy too."

"Tch, after what Abarai said, maybe not..." Hitsugaya replied, crossing his arms, knowing that only Matsumoto is listening.

"Are you coming to school next week?" Orihime asked.

"Maybe...we'll just see what happens," Hinamori answered.

"Alright then, we'll do our best to visit again."

"Hai, ja ne minna-san!"

"Ja ne."

"Get some sleep Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

"Yeah, you'll need it," Renji added.

"Bye everyone!" Momo said.

Once they all left, Hinamori flipped open her cell phone once more and pointed the camera lens at the two guardians standing next to her. "Gomen nesai, sorry it took a while."

"Nah, it's alright," Matsumoto replied. "I'm glad that you're able to manage the situation yourself Hinamori-chan."

"Ah hai."

"What do we do now taicho?" she asked, turning to her captain guardian.

"As we are waiting for the message from above, we are going to investigate the place where I collapsed for possible clues," Hitsugaya replied.

"Yes sir."

"W-Wait, are you going now?" Hinamori asked.

Before Hitsugaya could say anything, the strawberry orange haired guardian partner interrupted, "Daijobou taicho, leave it to me!"

"Matsumoto, bu--" Hitsugaya said.

Placing her hands on her hips, she boldly replied, "No buts for you! Let me do what I want. Besides, even though you're in guardian state, you need to attend more important matters than your heavenly guardian duties, am I right?"

Winking at him, Hitsugaya couldn't help, but sigh with defeat. "Alright then, be sure to report back once you're done."

"Understood!" Once she sat on the window sill, Matsumoto gave Hinamori a wave of good-bye. "I'll see you later Hinamori-chan!"

"Ah hai, ja ne Rangiku-san!" Hinamori said.

With that said, the partner guardian flew out the window, leaving the lovers alone. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hitsugaya is face to face with the raven haired girl. "Momo...are you tired?" he asked.

"My arm's feeling numb from holding the cell phone for too long," Momo replied.

"You can put it down, I won't go anywhere."

"Even though I know that, I-I'm afraid you might not be there when I wake up tomorrow. It's already hard enough to see you in such a state; your body's lying there like a log and I'm seeing you as a heavenly guardian once more. Toshiro, I don't want to experience the same feeling I felt when you left me."

He wanted to wrapped his arms around her, but the white haired prodigy knew he couldn't touch her at all. It angers him for not being able to be there for her even though he is there physically. "Momo...I."

"Please, I want to hold onto you."

"Me or my sleeping self?"

Momo gave him a stern look. "Shiro-chan, you know what I mean."

"Alright."

He left his seat and appeared behind her. Draping his arms over her shoulders, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and slowly pulled her close. Despite not physically feeling one another, they allowed their imaginations do the work. As his chin rested on one side of her shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "I love you Momo. I promise to not leave you."

Hearing those words (spoken through from the cell phone) is what she needed. Momo closed her eyes and smiled. "Toshiro, I love you too and thank you."

* * *

**References**

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Taicho - Captain

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Bento - Boxed Lunch

Souka - Is that so

Hai - Yes

Ja ne - Good bye

Minna - Everyone

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

(1) There are two ways for Hitsugaya to return to his heavenly guardian form: one, is to be unconscious (that does not include sleeping) and two, well...he has to be dead. xD

(2) Living beings are given the ability to see their guardians until the time they have to leave them. In Momo's case, she's only able to feel, touch, and communicate with Hitsugaya during the first three months they've met. Refer to the prequel, Blessed from the Heavens.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, it's such a sad situation Hitsugaya's stuck in. As Hitsugaya and Momo wait for the response from the Thirteen Guardian Squads, the enemy's on the loose somewhere...xD Any guesses maybe? Hn, too early huh? Oh well, stay tuned for the next update! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Due Date

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Special thanks goes to **FrozenIceCream, KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, Chibiussa, feronia. wings, Kazeek, Momo - Toshiro, Neko-cheung**, and **Teddybear22** for your kind reviews! Sorry for making you wait so long. Busy schedule and all. Without any further delays, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Two:** Due Date

_He smiled at her. Happy to see the heavenly guardian still right there, she hold her arms out and called out his name. However, by the time she embraced him, he just disappeared. Looking down at the palm of her hands, she couldn't believe what happened. "He left me..." she said. "Shiro-chan, don't leave me!" _

She jerked herself awake. Panting from the nightmare she just had, Momo quickly picked up the cell phone from the night table and flipped it open. Hinamori searched for where the heavenly guardian went only to find him sleeping on the couch a few feet away. She sighed with relief. _"Thank goodness it didn't happen..."_

Leaving her seat, she walked towards him and looked over the couch. He is sleeping on his side facing towards her. Momo smiled. The way he sleeps made him look so heavenly and peaceful. With a press of a button, she took a secret snapshot of him. Looking at the screen, Momo is glad that this particular portable device is able to take photos of guardians of the afterlife. She is lucky to have this cell phone thanks to Matsumoto.

Suddenly, her cell phone began to vibrate. The raven haired girl now knows Hitsugaya is not the only guardian in this room. Moving the camera lens to the side, she noticed there are two of them who appeared. However, they were men she did not recognize at all. If she had to distinguish them it would be this: one of them had long white hair while the other wore a straw hat and a large pink flowery haori draped over his shoulders. The brown haired man turned to her and raised a finger towards his lips. He wanted her to be silent for a moment. Slowly nodding with agreement, Momo watched curiously what they were about to do. He began poking his icy wings. "Yo little chibi, it's time for you to wake up," he said.

Stirring in his sleep, Hitsugaya refused to wake up. He recognize that voice from anywhere. All he did was flick his hand away with his own before going back to his slumber. The brown haired guardian fixed the position of his straw hat on his head. "Yare yare, even though it is healthy for you to be sleeping, but this is very important."

Watching him not budge left him no other choice, he turned to his white haired friend and smiled. He gave a hesitant laugh before he raised a hand and snapped his fingers. The next thing that happened is an enormous dump of candy (of various types) falling on him. Momo exclaimed, "Eh, Shiro-chan!"

It is not too long after the candies began to freeze in ice. With a single force, all the sweets were disintegrated into the atmosphere, revealing an angered Hitsugaya. His flaring emerald-teal eyes, fiercely looking at them. "What do you old men want?" he snapped.

"Gomen nesai for waking you up like that," the long haired guardian apologized, "but we needed to tell you something important."

"At this time of day?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, it's about your condition."

"Hn, what is it?"

"You have until the New Year to solve this predicament."

"What will happen if I don't?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You have to return to the heavenly afterlife."

Momo's eyes widened. "N-Nani? It can't be..."

"I'm sorry about that Hinamori, but we just recently found out that the mysterious incident is from the work of someone. No one here could do it except for the guardians."

"You're saying there it the likely works of someone from up there," Hitsugaya stated.

"Precisely."

"That person who is causing all this mess used a large amount of guardian power to create a barrier especially made to repel guardians out."

"It still doesn't make any sense," Hitsugaya said. "I may be unable to return to my body, it does not mean I have to leave."

"You're right," the older white haired guardian replied. "The culprit also used some power to slowly make your body unusable."

"You mean...he's slowly killing Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked.

"Correct."

She felt her heart sink. It has been only five months they've been living together in peace and happiness. Now, she has to worry about her heavenly guardian leaving her for a second time, but this time, it could be forever. "How cruel...how can someone so heavenly like you guardians would do such a thing?"

"I don't know."

Tears started forming in her eyes. Looking down on the cold floor, she held her hands trying to wipe out the tears away. Her heavenly guardian walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as he suspected, Toshiro couldn't feel her. His heart only ached. "Momo..."

She pointed the camera lens towards her boyfriend. "Toshiro..."

He gave her a rare smile. "I won't let that happen, I promise. I can't imagine a life without you."

"M-Me neither."

"Aw, how sweet," the straw hat guardian said. "Just look at the beautiful scene before us. Our little boy captain is finally growing up. Ah the youth!"

As Hitsugaya shot him an icy glare, Momo asked, "Ano, who are these two?"

"The old men are captain guardians from the afterlife," Hitsugaya explained. "The straw hat one is Eight Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui while the other one is Thirteenth Captain, Ukitake Jushiro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinamori," Ukitake greeted.

"Same here," Kyoraku agreed. "It's an honour to meet Hitsugaya's cute girlfriend."

"Shut...up," the young prodigy retorted.

He chuckled. "There's no need to get jealous. We're not going to take her away from you. Besides, it's already amusing to see you act all passionate and soft around her."

"You guardians have been spying on us?!" Hitsugaya snapped.

Thinking about all the times they've been together, Momo did share a few..._intimate_ moments with her boyfriend like on their first date. Hitsugaya took her to an amusement park to enjoy the day with one another. All she could remember from it is the hot passionate make out session they have in the park on their way home. Blushing at the thought of people watching them felt very odd especially when it is from guardians who she cannot see. _"Mou, I'll never look at things the same way again."_

"Not all the time," Kyoraku said.

Hitsugaya glared at him. "That still counts as spying."

"Mou..." Momo said.

"Don't worry Momo-chan, we definitely won't be spying when you two lovers make love," Kyoraku stated.

That comment earned a sudden summoning of several ice darts around the young white haired guardian. With a flick of his wrist, the darts pinned the brown haired flamboyant captain guardian down against the wall across the room. "Shiro-chan's quite lively today," Ukitake said, smiling.

The heavenly guardian's flaring emerald-teal eyes soon turned to him. "I warn you now Ukitake, don't make me throw darts at you too."

"Now calm down Hitsugaya," Kyoraku said. "It is the truth."

"Tch, shut up. Keep your nose away from our private life."

"So you really are planning to go that far someday."

All of a sudden, he could feel the icy reiatsu spilling out of the heavenly guardian's body. With that, it caused the whole room to drop several degrees colder. "Yare yare, well look at the time," Kyoraku replied after pulling out all the darts off him, freeing himself and ignoring his powers. He hovered towards the two guardians and living girl, "Ukitake, it's about time for us to leave."

"Hai Kyoraku," Ukitake replied. "We'll come back again with further information if we find some Hitsugaya."

He sighed with defeat. _"That old man's going to pay for it later," _he thought. "I understand. Good work."

They waved good bye to the lovers and soon disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Momo, you should go out for a while to get some fresh air," Obaa-san said. "I will watch over Toshiro for you."

"Arigato Obaa-san," Hinamori thanked, giving her a short nod.

Just as her back is turned away from her, the elderly grandmother suddenly added another comment. "You take care as well."

Opening the door, Momo looked back and asked, "Hn, did you say something?"

She smiled. "Iie, it's nothing."

Unlike Momo, Hitsugaya knew what she meant. Her last comment is addressed to him(1). Giving her a short nod, the young heavenly guardian left the hospital alongside the raven haired girl. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Even though she is supposed to take a little walk around the area, Momo decided this is a good opportunity to investigate the events right before this whole mess has happened. A few minutes later, she came to Seireitei Park. "This is the place," Hinamori said.

Feeling the cell phone vibrate, Momo took it out of her jacket pocket and flipped it open. Aiming the camera lens in her general direction, she saw the heavenly guardian walking around a bit. He soon stopped at the exact spot where he collapsed and began to close his eyes. For the next few moments, he didn't do anything. When he reopened his eyes again, Hitsugaya turned his attention to his girlfriend and said, "It's faint, but I could feel it."

"So, is it really an act of a guardian from above?"

Hitsugaya gave it some thought. "Not sure."

"Huh?"

"It felt like guardian reiatsu, but it is not at the same time. It's hard to explain."

"Do you think you can track him down?"

"If I could, I would have already caught him by now," Hitsugaya replied. "There's not enough of his reiatsu present for me to trace him."

"Souka?"

Seeing her look down, Hitsugaya said, "Stop being a Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Mou, stop calling me that!" Momo pouted. "Just when I thought you stopped calling me that, you just had to say it."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Isn't that obvious? You too haven't ceased addressing me as _Shiro-chan_."

"But you didn't snap whenever I said that."

"That's because I ignored it for a while."

Just when the raven haired girl is about to reply, she felt her stomach growl. "Hn, lunch time already?"

"More or less," Hitsugaya replied after summoning a small alarm clock into his hands to check the time. It is not long after, the clock disappeared with a poof.

"Where should I eat?" Momo wondered. "Ah, let's have some manju!"

* * *

The young couple arrives at a nearby meat bun stall, to purchase four hot meat buns. Momo decided to eat them in a place far from the public's eye so that they wouldn't see anything _out of the ordinary_. From her point of view, all she sees is a flying meat bun slowly being munched away by some unknown phenomenon when it is only Hitsugaya eating. "I just hope no one sees us like this," Momo said.

Taking a large bite out of his manju, Hitsugaya quickly swallowed his food and replied, "Momo, there's no need to worry about me. Just eat already before I start eating your share."

"Mou..."

Just when Momo is about to take a bite of her manju, she heard a familiar voice. "Yo Momo!"

Jerking up with surprise, Hinamori quickly closed the phone and put it back into her pants pocket. Then she snatched away Hitsugaya's meat bun and put it into her mouth. "Hey! That was mine!" Hitsugaya exclaimed before noticing their friends, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, and Kira arriving at the scene.

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san, Orihime-chan, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, what brings you all here?" Hinamori asked.

"We were supposed to head over to the hospital to visit you and Hitsugaya, but we ran into you here first," Kira replied.

"S-Souka?"

"Shouldn't you be with Toshiro right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah yeah, Obaa-san told me to get something to eat first. She thinks I need some fresh air. You know, calm down after all the events that has happened to me over the past few days."

As Hinamori continued talking with her classmates, Hitsugaya is quietly listening to the conversation when he stomach growled. He never got to finish his meal. "Damn it, finish the conversation already," he muttered as he tapped his finger on his opposite arm.

It is moments later Hitsugaya's attention span shifted over to the two untouched meat buns that are sitting at Hinamori's side. His stomach growled once more. "Tch, at this rate, I'm going to become drained(2)."

Hitsugaya began floating over the group of teenagers and landed on the other side of the bench. Keeping his eye on them chatting, the heavenly guardian slowly snatched a manju and began eating it.

While Hinamori is conversing with her friends, from the corner of her eye, she noticed her manju floating in midair. Bite by bite, it disappeared. She knew instantly who the culprit is. Momo stood up and exclaimed, "Mou Shiro-chan!"

"Hn, did you say something?" Renji asked, startling the girl.

Immediately, blocking the way of what is really going on, Momo hesitantly made up an excuse. "Ah iie, it's nothing...um, I just remembered I need to use the girl's washroom at the moment and a few other things that Obaa-san asked me to buy in town. Anyways, I'll see you all later at the hospital, okay? Bye!"

Before anyone could say anything, Momo already disappeared from sight. "She must really needed to go," Orihime said.

"Pro-Probably..." Rukia replied.

* * *

She sighed with defeat. If any of the others were to see a flying meat bun floating in midair, they would most likely freak out. Taking out her cell phone from her pocket, she flipped it open. Pointing the camera lens towards the heavenly guardian next to her, Momo gave him a stern look. She folded her arms and began tapping her foot. "Sorry, I was hungry..." Hitsugaya apologized.

Momo sighed. "And you warned me not to reveal your existence as the heavenly guardian," she replied.

"You're right. I shouldn't be acting like that. It will only endanger our futures. Forgive me?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to cuddle her.

Momo then smiled. She just can't seem to stay angry at him. "You're such a kid."

Because of her words, it earned her a glare from a slightly annoyed Hitsugaya. Momo giggled.

* * *

Once they have arrived back at the Seireitei Hospital, Ichigo and company are already present. "Gomen nesai for taking so long," Momo apologized. "I was held up by the long line up."

Noticing her Obaa-san looking suddenly upset, the raven haired girl walked up to her and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The elderly grandmother sighed with defeat. Judging by the looks of the others, they really want to know as well. "Is there something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I just finished checking up on the patient. He has fallen into a coma," the doctor said.

That shocked the others. As for Hinamori, her eyes slowly turned its attention to the blank space beside her. She knew Hitsugaya is hearing all this right now. Covering her mouth with her hand, Momo pretended to shiver with fear and sorrow. "No...Shiro-chan's in a coma."

As she bent down to her knees, the girls went over to the _sad_ girl and comforted her. "That's so horrible," Orihime said.

"We're not sure how long it will take for him to regain consciousness: days, months, or even years. You have a chance to let him live or remove the equipment so that he can be put to rest," the doctor said.

Momo quickly replied, "C-Can you let him live please?"

"Alright then."

"Momo, are you nuts?" Ichigo asked. "Who knows when Toshiro is going to wake up."

"Yeah, you might grow up to be an old lady when that happens," Renji added.

"T-Then, it's fine by me," Momo replied.

"Hinamori-kun, why?" Kira asked.

"You care for Toshiro-kun that much, huh?" Orihime said.

Hinamori slowly got back on her feet and replied, "I-I don't think I'll ever fall for someone else. I have already tried that."

She then turned her eyes on Kira Izuru, remembering the past events of last year. "Then we're here to support you," Orihime said.

"Arigato minna-san."

"So, are you going to school tomorrow?" Rukia asked.

"I guess I should. Hitsugaya-kun wouldn't like it if I stayed here crying for his return."

"We'll come by again to visit him after school," Renji said.

Momo then nodded with agreement. "Hai..."

* * *

Later at night when all her classmates have left, Hinamori sat back at her sleeping boyfriend's side and watched him silently. "Momo, you should head back home," Obaa-san suggested. "I'll stay here for the night to watch Toshiro."

"Iie, I'm alright," Momo replied.

"You have school tomorrow. I know it's hard on you to see Toshiro like this, but I'm sure he doesn't want you to be burdened with all that guilt and sorrow. Get some sleep at home. You can always come back here to see him."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai. I'll go."

As she slowly left the room, Obaa-san added, "Take care."

"Ah yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Obaa-san."

Just as Momo left the room, she said another comment, knowing Hitsugaya's presence is not too far away, "You too Toshiro."

Upon hearing that, Hitsugaya replied, "Don't worry Obaa-san. I will."

* * *

It felt like it was months since she last came home to the Hinamori residence. Momo sighed with defeat after allowing her body to fall onto the comfy bed behind her. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Taking out her cell phone, she flipped the phone open and laid it right next to her. "Today is such a long day," she said.

"Tell me about it," she heard her boyfriend's voice from the speaker phone. He is currently sitting on the bed right next to her. "Momo, you should take a bath right now to refresh yourself."

"Yeah, I should."

Momo got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe, picking out her set of clean comfortable clothes to wear for the night. Once finished, she headed her way over to the washroom.

A few seconds later, Momo came back into the bedroom and asked, "Aren't you going to take a bath?"

"I will," Hitsugaya replied.

"Then why don't you join me?"

Hitsugaya's face turned bright red. "W-W-What? Momo, you do know what you just said?"

"I'm only kidding silly." She then stuck her tongue out and made a silly face. She then left the room once more leaving a rather flustered Hitsugaya behind.

* * *

Once the young couple finished showering, they made their way to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Momo opened the fridge and checked its contents inside. "Hm, we have some carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, celery, some eggs, salmon and...I know what to make! Do you want some vegetable soup, fried eggs and fish, and rice for dinner?" Hinamori asked.

"Hn, it doesn't matter to me," Hitsugaya replied as he took out a large pot from the bottom drawer and began filling it with water in the sink.

"Alright then."

Momo took out the vegetables and began peeling them with the vegetable peeler. Once finished, she put them in the half filled pot of water.

* * *

One hour later, Momo and Toshiro finished making dinner and are sitting on the dinning table to eat their food together. Neither of them had anything to say. It has remained that way throughout most of the night even during Momo's homework time. The heavenly guardian wanted to cuddle her like he would usually do during this time. Hinamori missed the love Hitsugaya has given her physically; the hugs and the kisses. "Shiro-chan," she suddenly said.

"Hn, nani?" he asked, hearing his voice from the speaker of the cell phone.

"Can you sleep with me just like you did a few months ago?"

"Of course."

A faint smile of thanks formed on her lips. "Arigato."

* * *

**References**

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Reiatsu - Spiritual pressure

Hai - Yes

Arigato - Thank you

Iie - No

Souka - Is that so / Really

Manju - Sweet meat bun

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Nani - What

(1) Time for me to clear things up about Obaa-san. I made her aware of Hitsugaya's identity as the heavenly guardian because I made her the type of wise and spiritual-like person. You know, the elderly sense. Only Hinamori isn't aware of it because well you know..."regular living beings aren't supposed to know of the existence of guardians."

(2) When guardians do become hungry, they can feel their powers quickly diminish from their bodies. In other words, they become practically powerless. xD So Toshiro and everyone else out there, you better consume the proper nutrition for both your health and future growth! LOL

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, Kyoraku and Ukitake are in the house. I just loved writing that scene. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it cause I had fun writing it. Please review. Thanks!


	4. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, I'm terribly sorry for the major delay! I had problems trying to figure out how to proceed with this story and also working on the other HitsuHina fan fics. Special thanks goes to my reviewers **FrozenIceCream, kRyStAlt3aRz, feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, Kazeek** for the great support. With no further delay or excuse, here's chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Three:** An Old Friend

"This meeting shall commence," the captain commander of the Thirteen Guardian Squads stated as the doors to his barracks closed in on the twelve captain guardians and the five guardian partners present in the room. "It is a few days since Hitsugaya-taicho's attack. According to the reports of several captains and partners that have come down to visit him, he hypothesize it is one of us who is the cause of this whole mess. Kurotsuchi-taicho, have you finished with the analysis yet?"

"It is being worked on soitaicho," twelfth division captain, Mayuri replied.

"Tch, can't you hurry it up?" retorted the eleventh division captain guardian, Zaraki Kenpachi. "It want to know who is behind all this so that I can start chasing him down for life."

"Now patience you two," Ukitake said. "We can't get so hasty here. This is a serious matter."

"Any one of us could be the spy," Kyoraku added, fixing the position of his straw hat.

A few eyes turned to certain individuals. "Nani? Why is everyone staring at me?" Gin asked.

"Who knows Gin, you are the most likely out of all twelve of us," replied the fifth division captain guardian, Aizen Sosuke.

"Now that's mean Aizen-taicho. You're being labeled too. Besides, you're the most cunning out of all of us."

The black and white winged captain guardian then smiled. "Really now? Since when?"

"Since always."

"The culprit shall be put to justice," ninth division captain, Tosen Kaname stated.

"Of course," his partner from the seventh division, Captain Komamura Sajin agreed.

"As long as we don't know who is the one who is causing all this, it is safe to say that no one here can be trusted," Gin said.

"In that case, we shall close off the gates of the heavenly afterlife to keep any guardians from going down to the world of the living," Yamamoto commanded, "without special permission from the judges of Central Chamber 46."

* * *

"Momo, it's time to wake up," Hitsugaya called out.

It is almost eight o'clock in the morning and Hitsugaya is trying to get his girlfriend out of bed. If he didn't, she would be late for school. He tried to place his hand on her shoulder only to go through her. He tumbled onto the cold floor with a thud. "Itte, damn my heavenly guardian state," he cursed while floating back onto his feet. "Oi baka Momo, wake up!"

Turning his attention to the cell phone sitting on the table, he noticed that the LCD screen is blank. "Just great, the battery's dead."

This left him no other choice, but to wake her up the old fashioned way: the alarm clock. Flying his way into his bedroom, he grabbed his alarm clock and set the time to eight o'clock sharp. Placing it at her bedside, he waited a minute, allowing the time to pass by. When time is up, it rung, sending the raven haired girl screaming herself out of bed. "Ah! My ears!" she exclaimed, slamming her hand on the top of the clock, setting it off again. "Mou, what was that for Shiro-chan?"

There was no response.

Momo picked up the portable device, wondering why Hitsugaya isn't responding. Using the camera lens she began searching for him. "He's not her--Oh. The battery's dead," she said. "Wherever you are, thanks for waking me up."

"You're welcome Momo. Hn, why do I even bother replying back when she can't see or hear me now?" Hitsugaya wondered. "Oi, if you keep that pace, you're really going to be late."

"Ahh!! I'm going to be late!" Momo exclaimed as she jumped out of bed to grab her uniform clothes and made her way to the washroom. She needed to take a quick shower.

"Told you."

* * *

"Itterashai!" Momo exclaimed as she shut the door to her house and ran her way towards Seireitei High. It is minutes later she noticed her cell phone floating in midair. "Mou Shiro-chan, if you keep doing that, everyone's going to get all freaked out."

"It's not my fault you forgot it," Hitsugaya replied, appearing next to her.

"Rangiku-san made such a useful device for me, but why does it have to have the same battery life as a regular phone? Is there some special charger I have to use to re-energize it?"

"Damn you Matsumoto. You created the phone. Then that means it runs on your spiritual energy!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Where is that woman when you need her?"

* * *

When Momo arrived into class 3-1, she is first greeted by a familiar voice at her seat. "Hinamori, good morning."

Noticing the glasses teenager with silky jet black hair, Momo replied, "Ah Hiroshi-kun, ohayo."

Making her way towards his desk, he continued their conversation. "You look lovely as always."

Hinamori blushed a light shade of pink. Never in her whole life she's been called that, aside from her boyfriend, of course. She found it quite flattering especially when it is coming from her long time schoolmate. "Oh arigato."

"I've heard from Abarai-kun and Kira-kun that you're currently going through the hard times. Hitsugaya-kun fell into a coma."

"Y-Yeah, he did."

"You're such a dedicated girl, you know that? Always so faithful to him."

As the two continued to converse, Hitsugaya is standing not too far away from them. The heavenly guardian had his arms crossed and a foot tapping impatiently on the floor. He is obviously ticked off. "You bastard..." he muttered.

"You leech! Get away from Hinamori-chan! She's already owned by taicho!" a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed behind his ear.

Hitsugaya quickly turned around to see his partner yelling. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, I came back from investigation duty," Matsumoto replied.

He gave her a glare. "You were supposed to be done that two nights ago."

"Ah sumi masen, I was forced to do messenger report to the other guardians."

"You mean you went out with Kyoraku and a few others to drink at the sake bar at night. During the day, you were busy trying to recover from your hangover," he speculated.

No wonder he's a genius. "Eh, yeah..."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. Once again, he failed to punish her for her tardiness. "So what did you find out?"

"I took a sample of the leftover reiatsu that caused your sudden collapse and sent it to the Twelfth Guardian Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri to analyze."

"Any results?"

Then without warning, a guardian with purple wings suddenly appears between the two guardians. "Ah Nemu-chan! You're just in time!" Matsumoto replied.

"Hai Matsumoto-san," she replied before turning to the shorter guardian. "It's nice to see you again Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hitsugaya nodded and said, "Analysis please."

"Hai. According to what Mayuri-sama stated, it is the actions of a guardian from the afterlife. However, it is done by a guardian who has been reported missing for at least a decade."

Suddenly, their eyes widened with surprise. "Nani?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"The reiatsu is traced back to Miyata Kiku-san."

"Wait, he can't be the one after taicho or even anyone! That doesn't make any sense! He's a gentle guardian. He would never try something like this."

"Anything else?" Hitsugaya asked.

"As of right now no," Nemu replied. "I will report back if he discovers anything else."

"Souka? Alright then, you may leave."

"Ja ne."

Without a moment to spare, the twelfth division guardian partner disappeared into thin air.

"Dead end," Matsumoto said.

"Go to Seireitei Hospital and watch over my body and Obaa-san. Who knows when the culprit intends to strike again," Hitsugaya commanded.

Matsumoto then nodded with agreement. "Yes sir."

"Oh and one more thing Matsumoto."

"Nani taicho?"

"Recharge the battery cell for Hinamori's cell phone. I can't speak to her."

"Oops, must have forgotten to install the variation device so that even you can recharge the battery without the use of my spiritual powers. Hehe, gomen nesai."

Waving her finger in the air and a few simple words, Matsumoto sent a small beam of flashing light at Hinamori's cell phone in her school bag. It glowed a bright gold colour before it faded away. Momo nor anyone else appears to have noticed it. "There, it's all done," Matsumoto said.

"Thank you. Now leave already," Hitsugaya replied.

"I'll see you later."

With that said, the pale golden winged guardian partner disappeared from sight, leaving the heavenly guardian to resume his duties to watching over his girlfriend.

* * *

Hitsugaya flew his to the rooftop to find Momo eating lunch with the rest of their friends and schoolmates. At the same time, they were watching student of class 3-2, Maradame Ikkaku having a wooden sword fight against Ichigo of class 3-3(1). Hitsugaya gave a snort and leans against concrete wall of the staircase, listening to their conversation.

Wooden swords clashed against one another as the two titans battle it out. They were smirking with amusement, thinking how they're going to beat the crap out of one another. "Not bad Ichigo," Ikkaku said. "You're getting better at dodging my fiercest attacks."

"Same goes to you Ikkaku," Ichigo replied, smirking, "but someone has to lose."

"You're right; it's going to be you!"

"As if!"

The two pushed each other back and then got involved in a series of swings, blocks, and excessive yelling. Rukia, Kira, Yumichika, Renji, Orihime, Momo sitting at the side, watching the whole scene. "They're getting better at it," Renji said.

"In your eyes, yes," Rukia replied. "To others, it's just pure fighting. There is no difference."

The red headed teenager turned to his black haired female friend. "Sh-Shut up Rukia. Girls will never understand a man's sediments."

Rukia retaliated by punching him on the face, causing Renji to yelp in pain and soothing it with a hand. "You should know when to keep your mouth shut! I practically grew up with you! So of course I understand your little small world of fighting!"

"Even if they're facing off one another," Kira said. "This is a bit too much."

"Yeah, ever since Hitsugaya-kun transferred, they've been at it," Momo agreed.

"Actually Ichigo has been forced to par with Ikkaku-san," Renji stated.

"Hn, his ego took a blow after he faced off against him," Yumichika said, brushing his bangs off to the side. "Such a sad story really."

"Toshiro-kun beat Ikkaku-kun in a wooden sword fight sparring match on his first gym class since he transferred here," Orihime added.

"I remember that," Kira said. "Only Maradame-kun got in trouble by the teacher."

"Oops, there they go again," Yumichika said. "Ichigo has beaten Ikkaku again and now they're fighting."

Suddenly, the school bell rung, alerting everyone it is about time to get back inside for their afternoon classes. "Ichigo, it's time to go back inside!" Rukia called out.

"Ah yeah," the orange haired teenager replied. "Sorry Ikkaku, we'll settle this again another time."

"Tch, fine then," the baldy said. "You better not run away the next time we meet!"

As they all went inside, Hitsugaya is about to follow them when his senses perked up. He turned around to find nothing displaced out of the ordinary. His eyes narrowed. It wouldn't hurt to keep his guard up. He resumed his duties to following Momo inside the school building.

* * *

By the time it is finally after school, Momo is eager to get out of the school building and talk to her heavenly guardian about her day. Even though her friends are there to keep her company, it still feels lonely to not be talking with him. Just as she finished putting on her outdoor shoes in the shoe locker room, her cellphone vibrated from her book bag. Momo grabbed the phone from its pocket and flipped it opens and points the camera lens to her right. "Hai?"

"I'm on the other side."

Pointing it on the other side, she saw Hitsugaya, who had his hands in his pants pockets, standing right next to her. "Ah gomen Shiro-chan. So you've been in class all day," Momo replied.

"Yeah..."

"We're all going to the hospital now."

"Everyone? Where are they?"

"They're coming out in a few minutes."

"I see."

As the two lovers left the building, the raven haired girl noticed particles falling from the sky. "S-Snow? At this time of year?" Momo asked.

Hitsugaya too looked up towards the sky. She is right. It is snowing. "It shouldn't be happening."

"W-Who's that?" the girl suddenly asked.

Wondering what she saw from her cellphone, Hitsugaya turned his attention towards where the camera lens is pointing at. His emerald-teal eyes suddenly widened. He just couldn't believe it. "Toshiro, do you know him?"

His presence. His eyes. His face. It's just too familiar to be mistaken. After all these years, he couldn't believe what is standing before him. "Kusaka..."

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

Itterashai - I'll be home soon

Ohayo - Good morning

Arigato - Thank you

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

Hai - Yes

Souka - Really / Is that so

Ja ne - Good bye

Nani - What

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

(1) Well, you're probably trying to figure out who is in which class. Well, here's the hoedown; Toshiro, Momo, Renji, and Kira are in class 3-1, Ikkaku and Yumichika are in class 3-2, while Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia are in class 3-3. As for Hisagi, he has graduated, but don't worry, he'll have his debut in the later chapters. xD

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've always wanted to add Kusaka in my stories, but never really had a good enough involvement to have him stick around in a fan fic. So, yeah. Hn, I wonder why he's here...find out what happens in the next chapter! Please review. Thanks!


	5. Snow Storms and Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's about time for an update of Blessed from the Heavens II. Thank you for your patience especially to my dear reviewers: **feronia. wings, Kazeek, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, kRyStAlt3aRz, Teddybear22**. So, without any further delay, here's chapter four. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Four:** Snow Storms and Cherry Blossoms

The large doors slammed open as a messenger rushed into the Captain Commander's office to meet with the old man. "What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm here to report sir," he replied, bowing down to him. "This is a message from Kurotsuchi-taicho of the twelfth; it appears that the missing guardian, Kusaka Sojiro has been spotted in the living world."

"Really now? Have you tried to connect to him?"

"Yes, we have done that. Apparently, he isn't responding at all."

"What is going on down there right now?"

"He has confronted Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Hn, very well. Contact Matsumoto who is down there at the moment to assist Hitsugaya-taicho when needed."

"Yes sir!"

He soon turned his attention to the noble guardian who is standing at his side. "You seem bothered by something," Yamamoto stated.

"None in particular," the sixth guardian replied. "I shall take my leave. I'm finished handing in the paperwork as planned."

"Hn, very well."

* * *

"Kusaka?" Hinamori wondered as she watched the white haired guardian slowly approach the tall dark haired person that stood before them.

"Kusaka, where have you been all this time?" Hitsugaya asked. "You disappeared a decade ago during your last mission down here. What happened to you?"

He didn't respond back. The ice powered guardian just stood in front of his friend, all dazed. The way he acted got the white haired guardian a little ticked off. "Is this how you respond after so lo--?" the young guardian sensed it; it is a strange presence. Knowing him for so long, Hitsugaya knew his friend, Kusaka Sojiro didn't possess any strange bloody red aura around his body.

The next thing he knew, Hitsugaya had his arms shielding his face, attempting to endure Kusaka's wind of ice and snow. Momo, who is standing meters away from the main battle, also shielded her face with her arms. "W-What's going on?" Hinamori asked.

His emerald-teal eyes narrowed. By extending his arm to the side, the heavenly guardian canceled the attack. "Momo, get back inside the school," he said.

"But Toshi--"

"I said get back into the school," he commanded. "It's too dangerous for you to be here."

She knew he was right. Judging by the new guest's wings, it's a serious matter between guardians. Momo slowly nodded and ran back into the school building, only worried about the future well-being of her Shiro-chan. _"Be careful..." _

"Kusaka," Hitsugaya said. He raised a hand and summoned a glowing yellow chain wrapped around his wrist. "I'm going to save you." He charged at the guardian. Holding up his pointer and middle fingers of his other hand in front of his lips, he summoned a small red ball of energy and threw it at him. "Shakkaho!"

Kusaka flew into the air, dodging the assault. Looking down, he noticed the presence of Hitsugaya Toshiro has disappeared. His eyes narrowed as he looked back to see the white haired guardian right behind him. "Sajo Sabaku!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, releasing the chain from his other hand. He tried to get away, but he couldn't escape. The chain wrapped around his arms and body, binding him in place. "Whatever happened to you, we'll fix it," he said. "You'll be back to normal soon enough."

"If you think you can release your friend, think again," Kusaka suddenly said.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. It is not his voice. Someone is speaking through him. "Who are you and what have you done to Kusaka?"

"My identity is none of your concern and in regards to your friend, he's my puppet."

His eyes widened. "Nani?"

"He has always been for a decade. Besides, he's the first guardian I have caught. I have a few other guardians in my disposal, but a few of them, weren't able to meet my standards. So, I had to pluck their wings."

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth together. Never he has heard such foul and dark language. He has to be stopped. "Release Kusaka now!"

"Hehe, I won't; not until I get my greatest prize, you, my little heavenly guardian," he said, breaking free of the chain.

"Sai!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, binding his arms behind his back.

"When I heard about you, I knew you are the perfect guardian who can make my dreams come true. I have searched for you for years, but you were very cautious. It is the heavenly law that guardians are not to reveal their identities to those of the living world."  
_  
"He's a human?"_ Hitsugaya thought._ "How does he know my true identity?"  
_  
"It is that day when my efforts were finally paying off. You came into this world as a living being!"

His eyes narrowed. Hitsugaya said, "So you are the one who separated me from my body."

"Yes, if I were to catch you as a living being, it would be too easy."

"You bastard..." he cursed.

"Now, you have a choice heavenly guardian, Hitsugaya Toshiro." The prodigy's eyes widened. He turned around to see a large pile load of ice hovering above the school building. "Surrender yourself quietly or else you're going to pay the price for killing the lives the people in this school."

"Damn you!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "How dare you involve innocent lives into your matters!"

Kusaka grinned. "Then give up already."

Hitsugaya growled with frustration. He didn't know what to do. If he were to do anything, innocent lives are going to be lost including his loved one. _"Momo..."_

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Ichigo asked as he and his friends ran to Momo, who is anxiously watching the scene outside through her camera lens.

Startled by their presence, Hinamori closed the cell phone and stuffed it into her school bag. "Kurosaki-kun! Minna-san!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? Let's get out of here!" Renji exclaimed.

"Wh-Why?"

"There is this large pile of ice above us. If it were to fall, we're all going to get crushed!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ikkaku and Yumichika tried to open the door, but couldn't. "Damn it, what's wrong with these doors?!" Ikkaku yelled.

With one look at the red headed teenager, the two nodded with agreement. "Let's break the door down!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yes!" Renji agreed.

At the same time, the four boys began slamming their bodies against the doors, but it didn't budge a single bit. They kept pounding against it. The others used the time to try to open the windows, but their efforts were worthless. "No luck," Rukia said.

"Same here," Orihime agreed.

"Why is this happening?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's bad," Ichigo said.

"We'll try the other exit," Ishida said as Chad nodded with agreement.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you."

As Ishida and Chad left the group, Momo just stood in front of the locked front door with her hands placed onto the peach pendant she wore around her neck._ "Toshiro..."_

* * *

"What is your decision, Hitsugaya?" Kusaka asked.

Hitsugaya took one look at the school building. Thinking about Momo made him worried. The decision he is going to make is a difficult one, but he knew what to do. With a sigh of defeat, he turned his attention to his guardian friend and said, "Fine, you wi--"

"Rikujokoro!" exclaimed a voice as six rods of yellow energy pierced through Kusaka's abdomen, immobilizing him in place.

"Nani?" he asked, looking at the additional guest behind him. "Who are you?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He is the sixth captain guardian of the Thirteen Guardian Squads. "Kuchiki Byakuya," Hitsugaya said.

"It is none of your concern," the noble replied.

With a flick of his hand, Kusaka released the pile of ice to fall. With their swift movement, Hitsugaya flew under the ice and extended his arm to the side, summoning a field of ice darts around him. He flicked his wrist, commanding it to break the large ice into small pieces. When he saw the ice has broken down, the noble guardian called upon the power of his cherry blossom winds to blow the ice away and disintegrating it into the atmosphere. "Damn you guardians," Kusaka exclaimed.

"Kusaka!" Hitsugaya shouted, flying after the taller guardian. Just as he is about to get away, another guardian showed up in front of him and kicked him down to the ground below. "Soi Fon."

"We'll get to the bottom of this," the second guardian replied. "Omaeda, carry him back."

Turning to the fat guardian partner, Soi Fon gave him a glare. Omaeda Marechiyo is eating a large bag of chips. With a short growl, she gave him a punch to the face. Wincing in pain, Omaeda dropped his bag of chips to sooth the pain on his nose. "W-What was that for captain?!" Omaeda snapped.

"We're here to do our job, not snack."

"Alright alright already! Geez..." Her partner guardian carried the unconscious Kusaka by the waist.

"Arigato Soi Fon," Hitsugaya replied.

"One of us will come back and inform you about his condition," Soi Fon said. "Let's go Omaeda."

Without a moment to waste, Soi Fon and Omaeda disappeared into thin air. He sighed with relief. Now that his fight with Kusaka is all over, it's time for him to check up on Momo. He flew down to the front entrance doors where he met up with sixth guardian. "Arigato."

"There is no need to thank me," Byakuya replied. "You know the real reason I'm here."

"It's your sister in-law Kuchiki Rukia," he answered.

With a finger pointing at the door, Kuchiki released the seal on it. Just then, the two guardians stepped aside so that the ramming boys run past them and all fall onto the ground. "Itte, Renji get off me!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I will get off you once Ikkaku-san does first!" Renji snapped.

"Now you guys stop squirming!" Yumichika snapped. "I knew I should have not participated in this! It's not beautiful!"

"We're finally out!" Orihime exclaimed. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed.

Noticing that Hinamori hasn't come out of the school building yet, Hitsugaya turned to the sixth captain guardian and gave him a silent nod. Then, without any exchange of words, he went into the school to find his girlfriend.

* * *

"Thank goodness the problem's solved, isn't it Hinamori?" Hitsugaya heard. Just as he turned at the corner, the white haired guardian found Momo, having a conversation with their classmate, Hiroshi Kazuki.

"Yeah, it is, but it is weird," Momo lied. "There shouldn't be snow falling at this time of year."

"You're right. We're in the middle of September," Kazuki replied. "But oh well, I think of it as a gift."

She blinked. "A gift?"

"Yes, a gift; a special gift from the heavens not that I believe in such things anyway."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. The day he met Kazuki, the prodigy knew he is someone whom he must keep a close eye on. Even though he doesn't know why, Hitsugaya couldn't help but accuse him of some unknown foul action. _"Just when I'm temporary out of commission, doesn't mean you get to make your move and try to steal Momo away from me," _he thought.

Mustering some spiritual energy from within, Hitsugaya made Momo's cell phone vibrate in her bag, alerting the girl of his presence nearby. "Ah sumi masen Hiroshi-kun, I need to use the washroom," Momo replied.

"Oh okay, I need to get going as well. I have some very important business to take care of."

With that said, Hinamori rushed off to find a private place where she can talk to her boyfriend. Once she has found it, Momo took out her cell phone from her bag, flipped it open and pointed the camera lens out in front of her. "Why are we in the janitor's room?" Hitsugaya asked.

"There's too many people in the girl's washroom, what am I supposed to do?" Momo questioned.

"I don't know, the boy's washroom?" he sarcastically answered.

"You know I can't go there. I'm a girl."

"You don't see me complain whenever I'm in the girl's washroom," Hitsugaya replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Y-You're a different story! First of all, whenever you're in the washroom, you're in the heavenly guardian state and two, how am I supposed to complain when I'm only going to embarrass myself in public?"

He gave the raven haired girl a grin. "I know, it's always funny whenever that happens."

"Mou..." she pouted.

"Overall, I'm glad you're alright."

"Toshiro...thanks for protecting everyone."

A warm smile appeared on his face. "No problem Momo."

She smiled back and then opened the janitor's door. Checking both sides of the hallway to see if anyone's there, Momo and Toshiro eventually left the crammed room. They made their way back to the others. However, before they were able to reach there, he felt a familiar pain in his chest. _"This feeling...it's back again."_

Hitsugaya felt numb all of a sudden and soon felt himself falling to the cold floor below. All he could hear is the echoing of Momo's voice and the feeling of his lover's presence and someone else who is nearby. _"Stay awake. He's nearby. You have to see his face."_

His efforts were in vain. The heavenly guardian soon lost conscious.

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Nani - What

Minna - Everyone

Arigato - Thank you

Itte - Ouch

Sumi masen - Excuse me

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, what happened to Toshiro?! Find out what happens in the next chapter! In the meantime, please review! Thanks!


	6. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, I'm just in time to post chapter five of Blessed from the Heavens II. Thank you **MoonLightView, feronia. wings, Kazeek, FrozenIceCream, KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, Neko-cheung,** and **nexuswarrior** for your awesome reviews! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Five:** Mixed Feelings

By the time he regained consciousness, Hitsugaya opened his eyes to find himself staring at the familiar white ceiling above him. "Momo's room," he muttered.

After blinking a few times, two faces came to view. They both were joyful and happy. "Taicho, you're finally awake!"

"Shiro-chan, you're alright!"

"Momo, Matsumoto," he replied, slowly began sitting up from bed.

"Toshiro, you shouldn't strain yourself if you're still tired," Hinamori said.

"No, I'm alright."

"Then, that's good to hear Hitsugaya," said another voice.

Turning his attention to the black front braided haired guardian and her tall gray haired woman next to her, the heavenly guardian said, "Unohana. Kotetsu."

"Konnichiwa Hitsugaya-taicho," Kotetsu Isane replied.

Hearing her say good afternoon definitely got him thinking. "How long was I unconscious?"

"You've been out for three days," Matsumoto answered.

"Three days, huh?"

It felt like months to him. Taking one look at the raven haired girl sitting at his bedside, Hitsugaya knew he worried her greatly especially after all the events that have been happening over the past week. "I-I'm sorry I made you worry."

Momo looked down on her cell phone which is placed on her lap. She smiled and replied, "I'm just glad you're awake now."

Suddenly, the glass door opened to reveal two more guardians joining them. "Hello everyone! Sorry to crash the party like this," Ichimaru replied happily.

"Gin, you came by," Matsumoto said.

Hinamori quickly stood up and pointed the camera lens to him. "Aizen-taicho."

Hearing her say that, he couldn't help, but feel a surge of jealousy toward the fifth captain guardian. _"How come she addresses him as captain and not to me?"_ He even told her months ago about his identity as a captain guardian and never once did call him as Captain Hitsugaya.

The black and white winged guardian turned his body to see the white haired guardian glaring him down as if he's ready to kill him. The brown shaggy haired guardian walked next to Hinamori and gave her a pat on the head. It is moments later he turned his body to the side. He gave Hitsugaya a humble smile and said, "You're looking better Hitsugaya-kun."

"I'm glad I wasn't killed or anything."

"If you were, that would cause quite a bit of problems, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I agree...Aizen."

"So how is Kusaka?" Matsumoto asked her childhood friend. Hitsugaya's ears perked up to carefully listen to what the sly fox has to say.

"He's healing quite nicely to be exact," Ichimaru replied. "However, it is unfortunate that he hasn't regained conscious yet."

"Souka?" Hitsugaya replied. _"At least he's alright now."_

"What Kurotsuchi have found out is that someone has been controlling him," Unohana Retsu replied.

Placing his thumb and pointer finger on his chin, Aizen said, "Yes, but the main problem is...who amongst us guardians of the afterlife is capable of doing all this?"

"I assume soitaicho has already considered all this and closed the gate ahead of time," Hitsugaya said, "and you all got special permission to come down here."

"As a matter of fact, you're right," Ichimaru replied. "He did that during your confrontation with Kusaka and yes, we were able to pass the checkpoint with flying colours."

"Hn..."

"What exactly happened before you fell unconscious Hitsugaya?" Unohana asked.

"I had chest pain, much like the one I had the first time," Hitsugaya stated.

"The first one?" Matsumoto asked before placing a hand on her chin.

"In that case, you're definitely the enemy's target," Aizen replied.

"Now that's terrible," the former prodigy said. "To ensure full safety, Hitsugaya-kun shouldn't be here."

"You can't be serious!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Even if you say that Gin, Hitsugaya-kun will definitely go against that," Aizen added. "To be more exact, you might cause him great pain and sorrow for being forced to leave Hinamori-kun behind."

"For now, we need to ensure Hitsugaya's full recovery," Unohana stated. "So can you please captains leave us. I do need to do my job here, isn't that right Aizen and Ichimaru?"

Feeling a scary vibe from the smiling medical guardian, both Ichimaru and Aizen couldn't help, but feeling slightly intimidated. "Well, look at the time! It's about to expire. We better head back before soitaicho starts suspecting us, right Aizen-taicho?"

"Of course Gin, we shall," Aizen replied. "We'll see you again some other time Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-kun."

Ichimaru waved his hand back and forth in front of the others. "Bye bye!"

With a snap of Aizen fingers, the two guardians disappeared into thin air. Hitsugaya sighed with relief and turned to the fourth guardian. "Arigato Unohana."

"It's really nothing Hitsugaya," she replied. "You just rest until you're ready to go, okay?" The heavenly guardian nodded with agreement. Then, the black braided haired woman stood up from her seat. "Isane."

"Yes Captain?" she asked.

"We're making our leave now."

"Hai."

Momo suddenly sat up and said, "Thank you Unohana-taicho and Isane-san."

The two guardians smiled. "There's no need to thank us Hinamori. It's our job to take care of our injured guardians. Even though Hitsugaya has been revived as a living being, he's still a guardian to us," Unohana said. "We, the Thirteen Guardian Squads, shall do our best to end this issue as soon as possible. We'll see you soon."

"Ja ne Hinamori, Hitsugaya-taicho," Isane replied before the two guardians disappeared into thin air.

With a deep sigh, the young prodigy crossed his arms over his chest and turned to the raven haired girl. "Momo, I--"

"What do you plan on doing now?" Hinamori asked. "Your leads have meet its road blocks."

"I really am not sure. The culprit who caused this mess in the first place only made things very difficult. As long as I don't know who it is, he'll continue to go after me," he replied. "I can only hope...that Kusaka is able to tell me when he wakes up."

"I see."

"I'm sorry to drag you into this mess."

"No, don't be! W-When we first started going out, I sort of knew my life isn't going to be a normal one. So, I was prepared for the unexpected to happen."

He smiled. "Thank you for being so patient."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Your welcome Shiro-chan."

"Aww, what a nice scene we have here," Matsumoto suddenly interrupted which earned her a glare from her captain.

"I forgot you're even here Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said.

"What? That's so mean to say to your partner guardian!"

"Uruse..."

As the heavenly guardian and his partner continue to bicker with one another, Hinamori felt her gut piercing. She quickly turned to the window to find nothing there. _"What is this feeling?" _she thought. _"I feel like someone has been watching us. Could it be the one who is after Toshiro?"_

From that point on, the raven haired girl knew, her boyfriend is going to involve himself in more dangerous situations. It's time for her to do her part in the relationship much like he would always do for her; protect what is precious to you.

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Konnichiwa - Good Afternoon

Souka - Is that so / Really

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Arigato - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Ja ne - Good bye (informal/casual)

Uruse - Shut up

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, an unproductive chapter. Nothing too important really happened. Sorry about that everyone, but don't worry, the next chapter will make it's turning point. Be sure to stay tuned to the next update! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	7. Broken Connections

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I managed to finish this chapter a little earlier than expected. Yay, isn't that great? Well anyway, thank you **feronia. wings, Kazeek, KnowledgeandImagination,** and **FrozenIceCream **for your reviews. Here is the turning point chapter six. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Six:** Broken Connections

"Yo Hisagi-san, over here!" Ichigo called out to the 69 tattooed faced former senpai of Seireitei High School. He turned his body to the side to see his former schoolmates running up to him.

"Hey everyone, it has been a while," he replied.

"It's nice to see you again Hisagi-senpai," Kira said.

"You don't have to call me senpai anymore. Hisagi-san is just fine."

"The last time we saw you was on your graduation," Renji said.

"Yeah, you said it. It has been a few months," the older teenager replied.

"It's good to see that you're looking well Hisagi-san," Hinamori said.

"I know." Hisagi walked up to the raven haired girl and place a hand on her shoulder. "I heard the news from the others about Hitsugaya's condition. I hope he gets better."

Remembering that they aren't capable of seeing the heavenly guardian, Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I hope so too."

"Hn, so that's Hisagi Shuhei," Matsumoto said as she and her captain are both floating above the group of teenagers. "He looks like an awesome person to drink sake with at the bar!"

Hitsugaya glared at the strawberry orange haired guardian partner. "Yeah, I'm certain about that..."

"So we do have a few things in common. That's great!"

He sighed with defeat. There's no point in trying to clear up the misunderstanding. It's only going to give him a headache later. "Hisagi is currently studying in college. So it's expected that doesn't have a lot of free time to relax and hang out with his friends."

"So where are they going today?"

"Momo said that they're going to eat dinner together and then sing some karaoke," Hitsugaya explained.

Matsumoto suddenly snapped her fingers. "Darn it! If you weren't in this condition, it would have heard you sing!"

He folded his arms over his chest and gave her an icy glare. "Then I must thank the heavens that I don't have to go through it."

"Ah taicho!"

"What is it now?"

"It's him!"

"Who?"

"That boy who have previously tried to hit in Hinamori-chan before."

"What?!" Hitsugaya looked down to see that Matsumoto words are true. For some reason, Hiroshi Kazuki is here as well. _"That bastard...what is he doing here anyway?"_

"Yo Kazuki, it's a coincidence to see you here," Ichigo said.

"I know, I must be lucky," he replied, "to see you all here in this large city."

"Yeah, Seireitei is a big place."

"What are you doing here Hiroshi-kun?" Momo asked.

"I just finished some errands and such."

"Souka?" Hisagi asked.

"Ah Hisagi-senpai, it has been a while," he replied.

"Yes it has been. How are you doing?"

"Not so bad if I do say so myself."

"Hey why don't you join us for the day?" Ichigo offered.

"No way Kurosaki, he can't join us!" Hitsugaya snapped after he floated down next the bright orange haired teenager. "Who knows what that bastard is planning to do with Momo!"

"Taicho, he can't hear you remember?" Matsumoto replied, following right behind him.

Hitsugaya growled with frustration. It's already hard enough for the heavenly guardian to not be able to touch his girlfriend, but witnessing in front of his face an enemy, trying to steal her away is torturous. If it weren't for the heavenly laws, he would have already sent him to the heavenly afterlife (or possibly underworld) by now.

"Sure why not?" Kazuki replied. "Thanks for letting me join you."

"No problem," Ichigo said.

"Let's go Kurosaki-kun," Orihime called out. "We're going to lost our reservation at the restaurant we're supposed to eat dinner at!"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"Mm, dinner is so good," Orihime said.

"You said it," Rukia agreed as she wiped the possible food stains around her lips with a tissue.

"I can't eat another bite," Renji said.

"Neither can I," Ichigo agreed.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back," Momo said as she stood up from her seat. Making room for the raven haired girl, Hinamori managed to leave the table and head over to the washroom to clean herself up.

"That was the third time she has done that," Ikkaku said.

"It's probably her usual time," Yumichika speculated.

"What do you mean?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh, there are times Momo acts a little off of her normal personality," Ichigo explained, "not like we're against it or anything."

"Hn, really now?"

* * *

"Man, you're so lucky Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "You got to eat some delicious food while taicho and I just eat some cheap bought food from the heavenly convenient store! They're lacking selling the variety kinds of eatable goods nowadays."

"Isn't that obvious?" Hitsugaya asked. "You know many angels and guardians that live up there buy their foods from that store? I'm very certain the food supply will run out by the end of the day."

"Shh Rangiku-san," Momo whispered to the open flipped cell phone she placed next to the girl's washroom sink, "don't make so much noise or else people will hear you two."

Matsumoto replied, "Daijobou, it's not like they know we're spirits from the afterlife."

"You just said it Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said.

"Oops, my bad."

The heavenly guardian sighed with defeat. "Momo."

"Hn, yeah Toshiro?" she asked as she is adjusting the string that is keeping her hair in a bun.

"Stay away from Hiroshi."

Hinamori blinked and then said, "Don't worry so much Toshiro. My relationship with him doesn't compare with our relationship. I won't cheat on you. Have some faith in me."

"It's not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I...just listen to me, okay Momo?"

Hinamori could feel his worries behind those words. For her boyfriend to say it in such a manner, she knew it had to be something big. "Alright Toshiro, I'll listen."

"Arigato."

Just as the door opened, Hinamori quickly closed the cell phone and stuffed it into her pants pocket. Using this moment to talk with her captain, the guardian partner turned to him and asked, "Taicho, why are you worried about someone like him? He's only a regular living being."

"Matsumoto, can you go back to the heavenly afterlife for a while?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked.

"Ah yes, what do you want me to do?"

"In my office, inside the bottom drawer of my desk, should be the file of guardians' past clients over the past twenty-five years. I want you to pull it out and bring it down here for me to read."

"Okay then, but may I ask why do you need i--oh...you want me to do that, right?"

He nodded with agreement. "Yes."

"Alright then taicho, if you say so," Matsumoto said. "I'll be right back in a few hours. Ja ne!"

With that said, the pale golden winged guardian partner disappeared into thin air. Once the woman left the washroom, Momo took out her cell phone once more and pointed the camera lens at the white haired guardian. "Eh, where's Rangiku-san?" Momo asked.

"She went back up there to check up something for me," Hitsugaya replied as he pointed a finger directly up towards the roof.

"Oh."

"You should get back to the others, by now, they have probably already paid the bill and ditched you."

"Mou..."

* * *

After dinner, Hinamori and the others went straight to their next destination, the karaoke bar to have some fun. It turns out that most of the boys in the room couldn't sing very well as opposed to the girls. At one point, the raven haired girl began to wonder what kind of voice her boyfriend has. The moment she thought about it, Hitsugaya's right eye twitched. He knew exactly what she's thinking despite watching everything from the side of the door. "Even if I'm your lover and all, I'm not allowing you to hear me that easily," he said.

"Why not? Afraid that your voice is too terrible for her to hear little heavenly guardian?"

_"That tone of voice." _Judging from where the voice is coming from, Hitsugaya quickly turned to the side to see his face. However, before he could do that, he felt parts of his body not listening to his commands. The last thing he remember was seeing his face. _"Damn it, it's you..." _

* * *

Her cell phone slammed onto the marbled floor. Momo quickly bent over to pick it up only to realize the portable technology's LCD screen is broken. She couldn't help, but suddenly feel worried. "Now that sucks," Renji said. "Your cell phone broke."

"Yeah, I know," Momo replied.

Absently, she touched the peach pendant she wore around her neck. _"Toshiro..."_

"Hn, what's wrong Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"Iie, it's nothing," she replied. _"How am I supposed to contact him now?" _

* * *

**References**

Senpai - Upperclassman

Taicho - Captain

Souka - Is that so / Really

Daijobou - It's alright

Arigato - Thank you

Iie - No

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh oh, things are going to get problematic from this point on. What is going to happen next? Well, you just have to be patient until next week's update. So in the meantime, please support me with your reviews! Thank you.


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Even though I said that I would update within a few days, I managed to finish chapter seven before the deadline. Yes! Thank you readers especially **MoonLightView, feronia. wings, Kazeek, FrozenIceCream, KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz** for patiently waiting. No more delays; enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Seven:** Revelations

"Now where is it?" Matsumoto mumbled to herself as she began rummaging through the bottom drawer of her captain's work desk. All of a sudden, she threw a few sheets of loose paper into the air. "Geez, who's the lazy bum that forgot to clean up all this junk of stuff in Captain Hitsugaya's office?!" (_**A/N:** Hn, I wonder who...xD LOL_)

"Ya ho Boobies!" exclaimed a cheerful voice.

Turning her head to the side, Matsumoto noticed the pink haired guardian partner at the door with her captain. "Zaraki-taicho, Kusajishi, what are you two doing here?"

"Tch, wrong place again," Kenpachi muttered as he turned around and disappeared once more.

"He got lost again, didn't he?"

"What cha doing?" Yachiru asked, running up to the strawberry orange haired woman.

"Just leave me alone for a moment," Matsumoto replied. "Taicho asked me to look for something for him."

"Really? Tootsie Roll asked you to?" (_**A/N:** LOL, Tootsie Roll = Toshiro. Get it? LMAO, he's going to freeze me to a Popsicle if he hears about it. So, I'll shut up now. xD_)

"Yes he di--ah, I finally found it!"

Taking the file along with her, the guardian partner bolted out of the room, leaving Yachiru alone. "Sugoi! Sugoi! She's so fast! We must be playing tag and I'm it!" she exclaimed, running after the strawberry orange haired woman. Little did she know, Yachiru already lost sight of her and searched in the opposite direction. No wonder she and Zaraki are alike; they have no sense of direction.

* * *

"Rangiku-san! Toshiro!" Momo called out. After spending the whole day hanging out with her friends, Hinamori went straight home to talk with the heavenly guardian and his partner in her room. Expecting no response from them, she placed both hands on the sides of her mouth and shouted, "If you can hear me, my cell phone is broken. So, it's expected that I can't hear or see any of you. Can you fix it please?"

She then sat down on her bed and placed the cell phone on the night table. Momo changed to her night wear and layed down on her back, absently wondering of her boyfriend's whereabouts. _"Shiro-chan, you usually show up whenever I call for you. Did something happen?" _

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Momo quickly sat up and called out, "Hai?"

The door opened to reveal her Obaa-san holding a small plate of watermelon slices. "You must be tired from playing with your friends," she said. "Care for some dessert?"

Smiling to the elder, the raven haired girl walked up to her and accepted her offer. "Arigato Obaa-san. How is Toshiro?"

"He's still resting, but don't worry my dear, I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough."

_"Yeah, I hope so too. I want this whole issue to end soon so that things can go back to normal again."_

"Don't give up, little peach."

* * *

When she returned to the world of the living, Matsumoto found the skies to suddenly darken. "Hn, the really old man must be angry," she said, watching the clouds beginning to gather in large groups. "Oops, I have to get going already or else taicho's going to yell at me again for being late. Right about now he should be at Hinamori-chan's place."

Just as she fly her way there, Matsumoto Rangiku completely stopped her movements. Meters away, is her childhood friend, Ichimaru Gin on the lookout for something. "Gin, what are you doing here?" she asked, flying down to him.

"Ran-chan, shouldn't you be heading over to Hinamori-chan's right about now?" he asked.

"I know that. I don't need you to tell me that. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your taicho's spiritual presence has suddenly disappeared into thin air."

Her eyes widened with shock. "N-Nani? Where is he?"

"That's what we guardians are trying to figure out."

"Does Hinamori-chan know about this?"

"No, the girl doesn't know of his whereabouts," said another voice.

The two guardians raised their heads to see Kuchiki Byakuya and Soi Fon appearing in their presence. "Kuchiki-taicho, Soi Fon-taicho," Matsumoto said.

"Soitaicho has given us orders to search for him at all costs," Soi Fon replied. "In the worse case scenario, his identity has been exposed and has been captured."

"But who could possibly do such a thing?"

"Right now you need to return be at that girl's side," Kuchiki suggested. "If the culprit knows of her relationship to Hitsugaya, then it's safe to assume that her life is in danger as well."

With a nod of agreement, Matsumoto disappeared into thin air. "Let's go," Soi Fon said.

"You better not get distracted," Kuchiki warned to the smiling gray haired guardian.

"Now why would you say that to a prodigy like me?"

"Correction, former prodigy."

"Now that's mean..."

* * *

_"Where...am I?"_ He slowly opened his emerald-teal eyes only to realize his movements have become restricted. _"I have been bounded to the wall. Who could have done th--"_

"You're finally awake Hitsugaya-kun," said a voice.

"I had a feeling it's you," Hitsugaya replied, eyes narrowing at the smiling culprit. "Aizen."

"Now what makes you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know how you're able to escape security from the heavenly afterlife, but what are you trying to achieve?"

"Nothing really."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm just doing my job as a guardian of the heavenly afterlife. I am just helping my client's wishes come true."

"Your client?" Hitsugaya asked. For a brief moment, he looked down towards the ground and thought about it carefully, remembering the file that Matsumoto is supposed to bring it. If only he asked her to get it sooner. Now, he has to identify Aizen's client by memory. Suddenly, a shock of realization hit him. Raising his head again, his enemy's client is at Aizen's side. "You--You're..."

"It's nice to see you again Hitsugaya..."

* * *

"The captain guardians that have been sent down to the living world have reported back," Kyoraku said. "All of them have not been able to locate Hitsugaya-taicho."

"I see," Yamamoto replied.

"Knowing Hitsugaya-taicho for so long, it is certain that he wouldn't do this willingly," Ukitake said.

"Then, it's safe to assume that he is in danger as of right now," Komamura replied.

"And he is not the only one," said another voice.

Heads turned to the guardian that suddenly appeared before them. Yamamoto opened an eye and then stated, "So it is you who dares defy us all, traitor of the heavenly afterlife."

* * *

"Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she made her appearance in the raven haired girl's bedroom. "Huh?"

The girl is eating her watermelon slices Noticing the broken cell phone sitting on the night table, the woman folded her hands across her chest and sighed with defeat. "After all my hard work to making this, you just had to jam it, didn't you?"

Just as a light shown at the tip of her pointer finger, Matsumoto pulled back her powers and thought, "If I do this, she might ask where is taicho. How am I supposed to tell her that he suddenly disappeared? It's only going to undoubtedly worry her to no end."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Hinamori stopped what she was doing, picked it up, and answered the call. "Moshi moshi? This is the Hinamori residence."

"Hey Hinamori-kun, it's Kira."

"Ah Kira-kun..."

Just as she is speaking on the phone, Momo turned her body at one moment and then exclaimed, "Rangiku-san, you surprised me!"

"Hinamori-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Ah iie, I'll call you back. Ja ne!"

She quickly hung up the phone and then turned to the guardian partner. "How did you know I was here?" Matsumoto asked. "Actually, how are you able to hear me in the first place?"

"I-I'm not sure, you weren't there at one moment and then I could suddenly see you. By the way, where is Toshiro?"

Thunder began roaring from the outdoors. The two girls turned their heads to see the dark scenery outside. "What's going on out there?" Hinamori asked.

"Not sure, but I could tell something's wrong. The really old man from above didn't schedule today to be a gloomy day."

"Souka?" Momo then noticed the beige folder that Matsumoto was carrying around, placed on the bed. Picking it up, she spilled some loose papers. "Oops, gomen nesai Rangiku-san!"

"Aw, all the papers are messed up now," the woman pouted. "Oh well, I'll just ask taicho to sort it out again!"

"Th-That's mean..."

As they were picking up the sheets of paper from the floor, Momo stumbled into two particular sheets. She picked them up and started reading its contents. "Hey, this is me," Hinamori said after reading the first one.

"These sheets are recorded data of all the guardians' clients they were assigned to over the past fifty years. So, it's expected that you're in it."

_"Oh yeah, I was Toshiro's last client before he became a living being."_

"Taicho asked me to bring the file to him."

"So, you know where is he."

"Actually...there's something you need to know. Taicho has been reported missing."

"Shiro-chan's missing?" she exclaimed.

"We're not sure what happened, but we're all doing our best to find him," Matsumoto replied. "Don't worry Hinamori-chan, we'll find him soon enough."

"Souka?" she asked. _"No wonder I've been suddenly worried about him. Something did happen to him."_

Momo sighed with defeat, deciding that worrying all day isn't going to help her in the long run. Looking at the contents in the next sheet of paper, realization hit her. "Hn, what are you looking at Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto asked, looking over her shoulder. "Eh, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is and I think I know who might know where Hitsugaya-kun is," Momo replied as she stood up.

Watching her go to the closet and pick out some clothes to wear, the guardian partner asked, "Hinamori-chan, you don't mean you're going to find him right now?"

"Of course," Momo replied as she took off her night wearing clothes in exchange for wearing a pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "I have to."

"But it's dangerous out there! Who knows what can happen to you! Have you ever considered your health for once?"

"In the worse case scenario," Momo said as she opened the door to her room. She turned around to give the guardian a small smile. "I can always become guardian, right?"

"Hinamori-chan..." Matsumoto said. _"You love taicho that much, don't you?"_

"I'm going Rangiku-san..."

She gave a short nod of agreement and followed right behind the raven haired girl. _"Since you do, the least I could do is support you. Besides, taicho will kill me if he finds out that I let you run into danger."_

"...to find him, Hiroshi-kun."

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Sugoi - Amazing

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Arigato - Thank you

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Moshi moshi - Hello (answering the phone)

Iie - No

Ja ne - Good bye (informal/casual)

Souka - Really / Is that so

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

* * *

**Author's Note:** Everything's all up in the air; antagonists are revealed, the whole world's in danger, everyone's seeing guardians flying around. Gah, what else can happen? Things will become clear again within the next chapter or two. Stay tuned for my next update! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	9. Countdown to Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, I'm so tired, but despite my condition, another chapter has been completed early! Yes! Special thanks goes to **MoonLightView, feronia. wings, FrozenIceCream, KnowledgeandImagination, Kazeek, SnowFlakeInc** for your awesome reviews. Here is chapter eight. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Eight:** Countdown to Disaster

Hearing that the person on the other line isn't picking up, he sighed with defeat and hung up the phone. "Tch, she's not picking up," Renji retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It can't be helped," Kira replied. "Besides, Kuchiki is usually busy at this time around."

"I guess unless she decided to hang out at Ichigo's place again. She has a tendency to sleepover there."

"Hey, there's no need to get angry at him," Hisagi suggested. "It's not like he's going to steal her or anything. Besides, Kurosaki is already dating Inoue."

"Hey, isn't that Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

The two boys walked up to the pale blond haired teenager to look at where he is pointing at. "You're right, it is her."

"And who is that woman with her and what's with the wings?" Renji asked. "It's too early to be Halloween."

"That's not the only thing," Kira replied. "For some reason, she's able to fly using them."

"Enough with the guesses," Hisagi said. "Hinamori shouldn't be out there at a time like this. Let's go see her and ask what's wrong."

Nodding with agreement, the three teenagers left Renji's place to try to catch up to the raven haired girl and her pale golden winged friend.

* * *

"It says in the paper that Hiroshi-kun lives somewhere in the eastern section of Sereitei," Hinamori said as she ran towards the nearest bus stop. "We have to catch the next bus!"

"But Hinamori-chan, what makes you say that it's his doing?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's a feeling. There are also those words that Toshiro has told me a few hours ago. I can't help, but feel that he knows what is possibly coming."

She guardian partner sighed with defeat. "In that case, I'll be able to get you there sooner."

"Really?" Momo asked as she stopped her movement. "But isn't using your powers in front of a living being is against the heavenly law?"

"It is, but I'm sure they'll let me get away with it. Besides, taicho is most likely in danger."

"Rangiku-san...arigato."

"It's no problem Hinamori-chan. It's my duty as his guardian partner to look out for him too, right?"

"Hai!"

"Then here comes some Matsumoto Rangiku magic!"

Just as she is about to weave her hand around in a circular motion, the guardian partner is interrupted by the loud voices of Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, and Hisagi Shuhei. "Oi!"

Momo froze in shock as Matsumoto quickly hid behind a tree trunk to hide her presence. "Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Hisagi-san! What are you three doing here?" Hinamori asked.

"Did you know you might get kidnapped out here?" Renji snapped.

"Gomen nesai Abarai-kun," Hinamori apologized, "but...it's a complicated story. I have to get there fast before it's too late."

Kira sighed with defeat and then said, "I'm not sure what is going on, but I think it has something to deal with Hitsugaya."

"Kira-kun..."

"So it is about him," Hisagi said.

"We know you two are dating and everything, but we get the feeling you and Hitsugaya are hiding something."

"And I think that woman knows," Renji continued as the three boys are staring at the winged guardian partner, hiding behind the tree trunk, "whoever she is."

"Eh, they can see me too?" Matsumoto asked, pointing at herself.

"Y-You can see Rangiku-san?" Momo questioned as the guardian partner flew to Hinamori's side.

"Of course we do, were we supposed to not?" Hisagi asked.

"I see. So, I'm not the only one who can now see guardians of the heavenly afterlife."

"Heavenly afterlife?" Kira asked.

"Oi, what are you talking about?" Renji added.

"Enough with the questions," Matsumoto interrupted. "We can't just stand here, we need to track Hiroshi down."

"Hiroshi, you mean Hiroshi Kazuki from our class?" Kira questioned.

"What does he have to do with everything?" Renji asked.

"We'll explain things as we go along," Matsumoto said, "who knows what could happen to taicho right now."

"Taicho? Is she referring Hitsugaya as a captain?"

"It's a long story Abarai-kun," Momo replied, "but weren't you supposed to use your powers to take us there quickly Rangiku-san?"

"Hehe, I want to, but it's straining on my part to send all five of us there. You know, a woman has got to keep her youth in check!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Renji asked.

"I'm not sure," Hisagi replied.

* * *

Thunder struck once more. "That was the tenth lightning bolt we've seen today," Orihime said, "and still, the rain hasn't poured down."

"It's better if you stay over here a little longer," Ichigo replied before turning to the black haired girl, "but that doesn't mean you get to stay here Rukia. You practically come here to sleep in my closet. Honestly, who does that and why does my closet interest you so much?"

"B-Be quiet! It's the only other place I can sleep peacefully!" Rukia snapped.

"And what's with the stuff you brought with you?"

"They're decorations for my room."

"What room?"

"The closet idiot," Rukia retorted as she held up various items in front of the young couple. "Here I have is a fluffy pillow, a picture frame of some of my best Chappy drawings, a night light, and finally a mirror."

"What the hell?! Who says you can live here anyway and what type of excuse you're going to use on my dad this time?!"

"Daijobou, everything's going to be alright!"

"I can't believe her sometimes..."

"But it is really nice of you to let Kuchiki-san stay at your place," Orihime said. "Besides, she is the only one left from her family."

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo sighed with defeat. "I guess."

As the two teenagers were talking, they soon noticed the widening eyes of Kuchiki Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, is there something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"N-Nii-sama..." she whispered before she bolted to the window and looked outside.

"Oi Rukia, what's up?" Ichigo asked. Before his question is answered, Rukia quickly ran out Ichigo's bedroom door. "Rukia!"

"I have a bad feeling something's wrong," Orihime said.

"Yeah, let's go after her."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Where the hell is she going?" Ichigo wondered. The two teenagers are running through the streets of Seireitei, following the petite black haired girl.

"Yo Ichigo, what's with the rush?" interrupted a voice.

Orihime and Ichigo stopped running to see Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ishida, and Chad at the side. "You guys, what are you doing out here at this time?" Ichigo asked.

"We should be asking the same question Kurosaki," Ishida said. "Why are you and Inoue-san doing out here?"

"Actually, we were following Kuchiki-san," Orihime replied. "Ah, where is she?"

The teenagers looked around to see her nowhere in sight. Ichigo used his fist to punch the inside palm of his hand. "Damn it, we lost her," Ichigo exclaimed.

"We should look for her," Chad stated.

"Ah yeah."

"We'll split into three groups," Ishida explained. "Yasutora-san and I, Maradame-san and Ayasegawa-san, and you and Inoue-san."

Nodding with agreement, Ichigo said, "Alright then, we'll call each other by cell phone if we find Rukia."

"Okay," Chad said, giving a thumb up before the teenagers began going on their separate ways.

"Tch, what the hell?" Ikkaku complained. "I never agreed to this search party in the first place!"

"Now now, settle down Ikkaku," Yumichika replied.

"How am I supposed to settle down?! This searching stuff is boring!" All of a sudden, a large shadow loomed over them. The two buddies looked up to find themselves frozen by the large man that stood before them. "N-Nani? Who are you?"

He looked down at them and then said, "Huh, what did you say?!"

* * *

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed. She ran as fast as she could only to find herself in the eastern part of Seireitei. The petite girl took a few deep breaths before resuming her search. _"I know I have seen you fly by Ichigo's window. Nii-sama..."_

"Eh Rukia-san, what are you doing here?" asked a voice.

She blinked and turned her head to see Hinamori, Hisagi, Renji, and Kira run up to her. "Minna-san," she said, "why are you guys here?"

"Well, you see...we were looking Tos--"

"Matsumoto."

The guardian partner turned her attention to the three captains that suddenly made their appearance. "Kuchiki-taicho, Soi Fon-taicho, Ichimaru-taicho," she replied.

"It seems like the message you sent us is true," Kuchiki said. "Living beings can now see us."

"Hn, now that's a big problem," Ichimaru said. "What should we do?"

"A while ago, we sensed, for a brief moment, Hitsugaya's flow of spiritual pressure," Soi Fon stated. "It is located somewhere a few kilometers away from here."

"Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked. "What do you know about him?"

Turning to the black haired girl, the petite guardian retorted, "There is no need for you to know. It is none of your concern."

"Rukia," Kuchiki said, getting her attention. "I suggest you to get out of here while you still can."

_"It really is you," _Rukia thought. "Nii-sama, but what about you?"

"Worry about yourself first."

"Now is that what you're supposed to say to your sister in law after all this time?" Ichimaru asked. The noble guardian just walked passed the gray haired guardian. "That's so mean Byakuya. You practically ignored me."

All of a sudden, a few eyes noticed the wings on the guardians' backs disappear. Matsumoto, who was floating a while ago, suddenly crashed onto the ground. "Ouf! Itte! That really hurts!" she exclaimed.

"What happened Rangiku-san?" Momo asked.

"I haven't got the slightest clue," she replied, standing up on her feet. She felt light on her back and then did her best to check her back only to soon realize her wings are gone. "Eh?! Where are my wings?"

Kuchiki lifted a finger, in an attempt to summon some of his spiritual powers, but nothing happened. "Our powers have been rendered useless now," Ichimaru said. "I guess this means from here on out, we're just going to have to walk all the way there."

"Our communications to the heavenly afterlife have been cut off as well," Soi Fon added.

"That's terrible!"

"If you would shut that mouth of yours for once, we can think of a solution."

"T-Taicho!!" called out a voice.

Heads looked up as they saw Omaeda suddenly appear in the sky. Immediately, he lost his wings and came crashing onto the ground with a large thud. "Ou, now that got to hurt," Renji said.

"Hurry up and spit it out Omaeda," Soi Fon commanded. "What are you doing here?"

"I-It's terrible! Up there in the heavenly afterlife, it's in danger!"

"Danger?"

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"I barely managed to escape, but...the enemy...h-he got them all!"

"Who captured everyone?"

"Tosen did!"

Eyes suddenly widened. "Tosen? You mean the ninth guardian was plotting this all this time?"

Once she heard that, Momo took another look at the piece of paper she is holding and a thought came into mind. With no more time to waste, Hinamori quietly left the presence of her friends and guardians and rushed to her destination. After a few minutes, Kira decided to see how Momo is taking the information until he realized she is nowhere to be found. "Hinamori-kun?" he wondered.

"What's wrong Kira?" Hisagi asked.

"Hinamori-kun, she's not here!"

"Nani?" Matsumoto exclaimed as too began looking around.

"Where could she be?" Rukia wondered.

"Don't tell me she went to see Hiroshi!"

"Hiroshi? You mean that person in our grade?"

Soi Fon's and Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Hiroshi, huh?" the low pink tailed guardian said.

"If I remember correctly, the guardian who is in charge of taking care of Hiroshi, the client is the fifth guardian of the Thirteen Guardian Squads," Byakuya added.

"You mean...Aizen-taicho could be behind this too?!" Omaeda exclaimed before the fist of his captain guardian made contact with his face. "Itte!"

"You're so loud. Stop making everything a big deal," Soi Fon retorted. "We had a feeling that he had something to do with this in the first place. Unfortunately, none of us has any proof to support our hypothesis. So, we weren't able to keep a close eye on him at all times."

"I am also certain that you, Ichimaru Gin would involve himself in this situation as well," Byakuya said. "Besides, years ago, he was Aizen's former guardian partner."

"Pointing fingers at me already?" Gin asked. "If I were really the bad guy around here, a long time ago, I would have taken you all out."

"Um, sumi masen," Kira interrupted. "Can we not just stand here all day? As every minute passes, Hinamori-kun is reaching closer to Hiroshi-kun's place."

"Well, why are we just standing here like sitting ducks?" Matsumoto asked. "Let's go after the girl!"

* * *

"Aizen-sama, everyone that is in the heavenly afterlife has been taken care of," Tosen said to the smiling black and white winged guardian. "Even the captain commander can not do a single thing against us."

"Thank you Kaname," he replied.

"So...Tosen is in your plan as well Aizen," said another voice.

Turning his head to see the hanged heavenly guardian barely enduring from having his powers fully drained away by Hiroshi's knowledge in technology and Aizen's powers, the fifth captain replied, "My Hitsugaya-kun, you still have enough energy to talk back to me?"

"Shut...up."

"I really have to give it to you Hiroshi-kun, your calculations are precise and accurate. I think your plan is guaranteed to work."

"Of course," Hiroshi said, "this is what happens when you work hard to get what you want."

Feeling that the pain jolted throughout his body has eased for a bit, Hitsugaya looked down on the ground and took a few deep breaths. It didn't take long for him to look directly at the two males. "Once we put a stop to your plans, the judges of Central Chamber 46 wouldn't let you get away with this."

"Judges? What judges?" Aizen asked. "I expected them to all be dead by now."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "You mean..."

A smile formed on his face. "Gomen nesai Hitsugaya-kun, but they were long dead for quite some time now. Good riddance you weren't up there or else you would have caught on quickly. For that, I must thank Hinamori-kun for wishing your second life here."

"Toshiro!"

The young prodigy's eyes widened in recognition of that voice. He turned his head to the side to see the panting raven haired girl standing in his presence. _"How is she able to se--" _he thought before he shouted out. "Momo, no...MOMO, GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"No! I'm not leaving you alone!" Momo exclaimed before she gave out a yelp.

"AIZEN!"

The fifth guardian used sai to bind Hinamori's arms behind her back and sho to thrust her back towards the heavenly guardian. "I'm quite surprised that she's able to break through our invisible barrier," Aizen said.

As the girl is recovering from damage, Hiroshi began to walk up to her. At one point, he bent down on one knee, placed his hand on the bottom of her chin, and pulled her towards him. "Beautiful Momo, why must you choose him over the rest of us men who are still alive?" he asked.

Knowing where he is going with this, Momo spat some of her saliva towards his face and glared at him with disgust. "There is no way I'm going to be with you!" she exclaimed. "I'll never be happy!"

"Whether you like it or not, you better get used to it because heavenly guardian Hitsugaya Toshiro will be mounted to the wall for the rest of his life."

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"Because of their gifted strength, heavenly guardians are the perfect catalysts to draining all the powers of all the guardians of the heavenly afterlife especially when it comes to this one here," Hiroshi explained, smiling at the growling Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya is still very young to be a heavenly guardian. He still has a lot of untapped strength in his veins that is starving to be released. Let's just say I'm planning to put it into good use."

"I can't believe this," Momo said before turning to Aizen. "How could you allow him to do this?"

"I'm just doing my job Hinamori-kun," Aizen replied. "You're a little young to understand this. So I'll say it now; it is a guardian's duty to ensure his or her mission is completed without fail because we value the happiness of our clients."

"Th-That's...so evil. Hiroshi-kun stop all this! It's pointless to continue pursuing your wishes!"

"My wishes are going to come true. All I ever wanted is the power of the guardians," Hiroshi said. "In order for that to be achieved, I stole every single power from each member of the Thirteen Guardians Squads. Of course, I have to exclude a few people here such as the heavenly guardian, Aizen, and Tosen. With the power gained, it will all flow into my body and I will make everyone bow down to me."

"Bow down?"

"That's right. Everyone shall pay for what they have done. Living beings are the source of my miseries. When their hearts turn to the dark side, they punish the weak. That's the policy of this world. It will never end. That is why I want to become a guardian. I want to know what it feels like to have eternal happiness."

"Eternal happiness? But can't you see? Toshiro didn't believe in that stuff."

"Then he doesn't understand at all. Guardians never have to die again. They can do whatever they want. That is the freedom I want and there's no one who can stop me!"

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Daijobou - Don't worry

Nii-sama - Big brother

Nani - What

Sumi masen - Excuse me

* * *

**Author's Note:** More tension's flying in the air. The climax is here! Gah, who can save the day?! Find out what happens in my next update. In the meantime, please review! Thank you!


	10. Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, it's such a long chapter, but regardless, I'm finished it. Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **KnowledgeandImagination, feronia. wings, MoonLightView** for your support. Without any further delay, here's chapter nine. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Nine:** Angel

Thunder roared in the skies as everyone is making their way to their destination, eastern Seireitei, the place where they saw rays of spiritual power scattered. A while ago, Ishida and Chad have discovered Rukia's whereabouts and has informed Ichigo and Orihime. By the time they caught up with one another, Ichigo looked around and then asked, "Are you sure Rukia is here somewhere?"

"Of course Kurosaki, I can see perfectly who she is and what she looks like," Ishida replied, pushing his glasses towards his eyes with his middle finger.

"I wonder what is going on there," Inoue said.

"I don't know, but let's just hope Rukia isn't there," Ichigo replied.

Just as they continued search, the four teenagers finally found the black haired girl along with Hisagi, Renji, Kira, Hinamori, and a few others guests they haven't seen before. "Kuchiki-san!"

"Inoue, Ichigo, everyone, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Didn't you notice at all?" Ichigo asked. "You suddenly ran out of the house without us knowing what happened to you!"

"Yeah, then we met up with Ishida-kun, Chad, Maradame-kun, and Ayasegawa-kun as we were chasing after you," Orihime said.

"Souka? You all were searching for me," Rukia replied.

"At least you're alright," Ichigo said, "since Hisagi-san and the others are with you too."

Suddenly, everyone heard an echoing scream. "What was that?" Renji asked.

"That sounded like Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Soi Fon, go ahead of us," Byakuya said.

"Tch, I don't need you to tell me that noble," the second guardian retorted. "Let's go Omaeda."

"What?! Why do we always have to go first?" the fatty complained.

"Just shut up already and get your legs moving!"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

Momo ran from side to side, trying to shake Hiroshi off as Hitsugaya helplessly watch his girlfriend flee. "Damn it!" Hitsugaya grunted, struggling to break free. "Get away from her you bastard!"

"Now Hitsugaya-kun, if you keep doing that, you're only going to get hurt," Aizen replied as gripped his hand onto a long chain attached to the heavenly guardian. "Tsuzuri Raiden."

Sending a yellow electrical spiritual energy through the chain, it eventually shocked him. The young prodigy struggled to endure the attack only to fail miserably after a few seconds. His body has become numb; his head laid low. Hitsugaya struggled to stay conscious. "Aizen-sama," Tosen interrupted.

"Nani Kaname?" he asked.

"The others have finally arrived."

_"The others? Does he mean the other guardians?" _Hitsugaya thought.

"Really? Then, it's most appropriate that we greet them, right?" Aizen asked.

"Yes sir," the blind guardian replied.

"Be a good boy Hitsugaya-kun and stay put, okay?"

The heavenly guardian growled at the black and white winged guardian. "I'll kill you," he retorted.

"My such large words for one so small."

Just as the two guardians were about to take their leave, they felt the strong rushing presence of eleventh guardian Zaraki Kenpachi, who appeared in front of them. Grinning at Tosen and Aizen, he exclaimed, "So you're the ones that have been causing trouble. Let's fight!"

Using the jagged sword he carried at the left side of his waist, Kenpachi is about to strike them down only to fail. Both enemies evaded his assault. "Tch, I missed."

"I'm amazed that you're able to find us," Aizen said.

"Tch, I don't give a damn. Fight me!"

His shadow loomed over the raven haired girl. Hinamori is sitting against the wall with finally no place to run. She is trapped. "Stop it Hiroshi-kun," she said.

"Sajo Sabaku." Hiroshi approached her and threw a bright yellow chain to keep her arms at her sides. Placing a hand on her chin, he kept her from moving her head from side to side.

"I'll never be yours!"

"You're mine Momo."

"Momo!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"There's no way I'm going to let you break those two apart!" called out a voice.

"That voice..."

The next thing Hiroshi knew, a few rocks and pebbles are being thrown at him. Using an arm to shield his face, the teenager looked over to the side to see his schoolmates and guardians of the Thirteen Guardian Squads standing there united. "Rangiku-san!" Momo exclaimed.

"Hinamori-chan, move out of there!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Ah hai!"

Just as she did as she was told, Hiroshi tried to catch up to her until Ikkaku and Yumichika made their appearance. "Huh, trying to bully her?" Ikkaku asked.

"Now that's not beautiful," Yumichika replied, flicking his bangs off to the side.

"You're going to have to deal with me," Ichigo added.

"And definitely don't count me out," Renji said.

"All of you, there's no point of interfering," Hiroshi said. "You can't stop me. I have the strength of all guardians."

"All guardians you say?" a voice asked.

Turning his head to the side, he noticed heavenly guardian Hitsugaya Toshiro in his way. "What? How did you get away?"

"You should have done your research Hiroshi. There is only one other guardian who has a similar power as the young heavenly guardian," Ichimaru said.

"Nani?"

"In the heavenly afterlife, it is very rare for two guardians to possess the same power," said a voice. "However, only one of them could be crowned with that famous title."

Heads turned to see Mayuri, Nemu, and the rest of the guardians of the Thirteen Guardian Squads from above appear in their presence. "What are you trying to say?" Hiroshi asked.

"You will be facing our two guardians," Nemu said.

"There's also one more thing. You said before that it absorbs the spiritual power of all guardians," Hitsugaya explained as he walked over to Hinamori's side, "excluding the powers of Aizen, Tosen, and the heavenly guardian. Even though you have all the power you want, you still lack one thing: control."

"Becoming a guardian straight off is no easy task," another voice said. "It comes with many years of experience, a strong spirit, and a disciplined mind."

Making his appearance at Hitsugaya's side, the familiar face confronted Hiroshi. "You're..."

"Kusaka Sojiro," he replied. "The one you used a while ago. Your greed for power has rendered you blind."

"It would have been the end of us if you knew that Kusaka has the same power as I do," Hitsugaya said as he pointed a finger at the chain imprisoning the raven haired girl. "Sho."

Breaking the spell with a bit of his heavenly powers, Momo got back on her feet and silently watched the scenery before her. "You can't stop me!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Oh yes we can."

Just as Kazuki turned around, he felt a sting on his lower back. He soon was knocked unconscious into the hands of the true enemy the Thirteen Guardian Squads have to deal with. Everyone's eyes widened with surprised. "Aizen!" Hitsugaya exclaimed at the smiling black and white winged guardian.

"Like I said before, I was just doing my job," he replied. "Now, he is of no use to me."

"Yo-You tricked me!" Kazuki slowly said.

"We're just following the heavenly law," Tosen said, suddenly appearing at Aizen's side. "to complete our assigned task and ensure that our client abides to our rules."

"Gomen nesai, but I have other plans to work on," Aizen said as he began draining his newly gained powers.

"Aw, and I don't get anything?" Gin suddenly asked.

"Sorry Gin, but I know you're only going to betray us. Besides, you have your girl to look after, am I right?"

"Hn, I wonder about that..."

Matsumoto suddenly slapped the back of his head. "Itte, I'm only joking Ran-chan!"

Once Aizen finished dealing with Kazuki, he threw his lifeless body aside as if it's a rag doll and fired a binding spell at Hitsugaya and Kusaka. "Hainawa."

They growled with frustration and flew high up in the air, avoiding the attack. Aizen and Tosen looked up and then began chasing after the two guardians. "What do we do now?" Matsumoto asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't do a single thing," Mayuri replied. "As long as our powers are drained, we can't help those two."

"You bastard of a scientist, can't you perform some sort of stinking experiment to bend that theory of yours?" Zaraki asked.

"Well, there is one way..."

A few faces lighten up. "Well, don't just stand there, tell us!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Taking out an injection needle from his sleeve, he presented it to the group. "This will give you the necessary guardian powers. However, you only have at most an hour before the effect wears off. I only have one of these. So you idiots better decide who is the best person to help end this war once and for all."

"If you're looking for the right person for the job, that would be me," Zaraki volunteered.

"Sorry, but you're out of the question. You're an oaf that only cares about battling."

"You bastard! Just give it to me!" he yelled.

"Can't we let soitaicho take care of him?" Matsumoto suggested.

"Hn, making an old man do all the work, huh?" Yamamoto said.

"Sumi masen soitaicho."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Aizen knows how to deal with every single one of us guardians. So it is pointless trying to help Hitsugaya-taicho and Kusaka, who have rare and sacred powers."

Momo has been listening to the conversation this whole time. She suddenly took a step forward and asked, "Ano, does that injection also work on living beings like us?"

Heads turned to the raven haired girl. Kurotsuchi grinned an amused smile. "How interesting. Let me guess, you want to help your boyfriend, don't you?"

"Are you crazy?!" Renji and Ichigo snapped.

"Hinamori," Rukia said.

"Momo-san," Orihime said worryingly.

"Hinamori-chan it's too dangerous!" Matsumoto warned.

"Matsumoto-san's right," Kira agreed. "Who knows what might happen to you once the fluids in that injection goes into your body."

"Please reconsider it Hinamori," Hisagi suggested.

Momo shook her head back and forth. "I want to help Toshiro defeat Aizen and Tosen. Besides, if I successfully become a guardian, they won't know how to deal with me because I haven't been one before. So please Kurotsuchi-taicho, I want the injection."

Kurotsuchi walked closer to the raven haired girl and said, "To be honest, I haven't really considered that factor, but it's worth a shot. I can't wait to see the results of what may happen to you, little girl."

Hinamori gulped and then slowly nodded. "I-I'm ready."

"Very well...let us begin."

* * *

Hitsugaya and Kusaka summoned a field of ice daggers and commanded them to shoot at Aizen and Tosen. However, they were too fast for the attack; they quickly dodged it. Tosen summoned a purple blast of spiritual energy and shot it at Hitsugaya. "Haien."

The heavenly guardian evaded the assault and threw a chain of yellow spiritual energy, wrapped it around the blind guardian. "Sajo Sabaku!"

As he struggled to break free, Kusaka appeared behind him, summoned a long ice shard, and stabbed it against Tosen's back. He growled with frustration and began to fall down from the skies. However, Hitsugaya wouldn't let it end as it is. He chased after Tosen and threw an immense blast of electrical spiritual energy at him. "Raikoho!"

With the blast making contact with the blind guardian, he was sent down to the ground in a large blast. Once the smoke cleared up, Hitsugaya appeared at his side, bent over, and grabbed one of his wings. An ice sword formed in his free hand. He gave Tosen a serious icy glare. "You broke the heavenly law by betraying us guardians. Now, you shall pay the price by losing your wings. This would be the judges' verdict," Hitsugaya said.

Without another word, he sliced off his wings.

"Hn, I better be careful then," Aizen said, smiling with amusement, despite the loss of his ally.

Kusaka appeared behind the brown haired man with growled. "Aizen, you're going to pay for using a living being and taking all the guardian powers from everyone!"

He looked back and asked, "Really now? What are you going to do Kusaka Sojiro, the fake heavenly guardian?"

His eyes narrowed before he charged forward with an ice dagger at hand. "Aizen, you're going to die!"

Just as he was about to pierce Aizen's gut, Kusaka froze, watching him smile. The black haired guardian partner slowly looked down to see that for some reason, Aizen stabbed him in the gut with what appears to be an invisible sword. Kusaka looked up at him again and cursed. "Damn...you Aizen."

All of a sudden, Kusaka fell from the sky and crashed onto the ground below. "Gomen nesai Kusaka, but I had to make sure I'm the only one left standing," he said.

"Aizen!" called out another voice.

Aizen turned his body to the side to see the fiery eyes of the heavenly guardian. He smiled. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm glad you came to see me."

The white haired guardian kissed between his teeth and looked down to see the lifeless guardian partner, injured and hurt. _"Kusaka..."_ Hitsugaya looked up again and said, "I'll kill you."

"My...what big words you say," Aizen said. "Let's see if you can back it up."

Just as Aizen raised his hand and was about to conjure up a spell at Hitsugaya, a burst of red spiritual energy fired in his direction, successfully inflicting damage on him. The former fifth guardian was pushed back.

"Nani?" Hitsugaya asked as he turned to the guardian that assisted him. His eyes widened with surprise. "M-Momo?"

The raven haired girl before him suddenly grew a pair of pinkish-red wings on her back and flew her way to his side. "Toshiro," she said.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"But you ca--"

"Daijobou," Momo smiled. "You'll protect me when I need it, right?"

He had a feeling Momo would try a stunt like this and it has something to deal with the other guardians of the heavenly afterlife. Hitsugaya then sighed with defeat and nodded with agreement. "Alright then. Let's go."

"Hai!"

Aizen watched the two guardians waiting for his move. He gave a small chuckle. "How touching, Hinamori-kun and Hitsugaya-kun are working together to defeat me," he said. "It makes things much easier for me because I can now end both your lives together."

"Uruse, let's see if you can," Hitsugaya retorted as ice daggers appeared around him and Hinamori.

Hinamori raised her hands up in front of her and called out, "Shakkaho!"

Firing a few red spiritual balls of energy at the enemy, Hitsugaya followed up right behind it and threw a few ice daggers at Aizen. "Danku," Aizen said, summoning a rectangular barrier shield in front, negating all attacks.

Hinamori then suddenly appeared from behind, threw an orange spiritual rope engulfed with yellow spirals, and binded Aizen's arms together. "Horin!" she exclaimed.

"Hn, how interesting. Hinamori-kun is able to perform guardian spells without a problem, huh? I wonder why..."

With a tug of her spell, the peach guardian threw Aizen towards Hitsugaya. He retalitated by summoning an ice dragon and commanding it to freeze him. Watching him turn into an ice statue, Hitsugaya patiently waited for a possible counterattack. All of a sudden, the ice broke free, sending shards all over the place. The heavenly guardian flew from side to side, avoiding the broken ice until he gasped and turned around. "You're finished Hitsugaya-kun..." Aizen whispered in his ear.

Just as he was about to finish him off, Aizen realized he couldn't move another muscle. "Nani?"

"No, you're finished Aizen," Hinamori said.

Both guardians turned to the peach guardian. "Momo," Hitsugaya said.

Aizen noticed that his arms, legs, waist, neck, and wings are binded by some sort of invisible net. "Fushibi," she said, walking towards one of the threads. She placed her pointer finger on it and took one last look at him. "You may have all the power you needed, but you can never defeat the greatest power of all: trust, friendship, and finally love. Shakkaho."

With that said, a large explosion occurred causing smoke to fill the area. Momo panted with exhaustion; she has used up too much power. "Di-Did I get him?"

All of a sudden, a hand appeared from the smoke and attacked her neck. Hinamori squirmed to break free, but the grip was too strong for her. She began to cough, seeking for oxygen. Smoke soon disappeared, revealing an injured Aizen. "Is this what the greatest power had to offer? Then I know for certain, I win," he said.

Just as he was about to choke Hinamori further, Aizen suddenly froze. He turned around to see a serious Hitsugaya floating behind him with a sharp long bladed ice sword in his right hand. "Hitsugaya...kun."

"Sayonara Aizen," he said, "you just lost your wings and your power altogether."

He watched his black and white wings suddenly drop to the ground below, Aizen grinned at the white haired guardian. "This...is not the end of me."

Aizen slowly let go of the peach guardian and fell to the ground below. Momo coughed a few times and soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see her boyfriend there. "Toshiro..."

"If you cut a guardian's wings, he will lose all their powers," he explained. "They will never get the chance to regain their powers once more."

"S-Souka?" Momo asked. Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. The peach girl smiled with delight and began hugging the heavenly guardian. "I'm so glad it's over now!"

"Ack Momo, you're choking me!" Hitsugaya yelped, trying to break free.

"Ah gomen nesai!" she exclaimed, letting him go to breathe.

All of a sudden, Momo's pinkish-red wings disappeared from her back. Returning to her normal self again, the raven haired girl screamed as she began falling from the sky. Hitsugaya had no time to waste and began chasing after her. He extended his hand and did his best to reach out to her. "MOMO!"

Momo looked up and reached out her hand. "TOSHIRO!"

They were inches away from contact. With all their strength, both parties reach as far as they could only to realize, they couldn't touch each other anymore. "SHIT!" Hitsugaya cursed.

He had to think fast or else his girlfriend is going to die from the fall. Just when she was about to crash, Momo suddenly felt light as a feather. The raven haired girl looked down to see all the guardians have their powers returned to them and are now helping her land on the ground safely with their share of powers. Hitsugaya followed right after, sighed with relief, and then turned to the members of the Thirteen Guardians Squads. "Arigato."

"It's really nothing taicho," Matsumoto said, smiling with content. "If she died, both of you would once again be in separate worlds, right? I can't afford to let this fairytale have an unhappy ending."

"Hinamori-kun, are you alright?" Kira asked as her comrades ran up to the raven haired girl.

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai, I'm alright."

"Yare yare, it looks like we made quite the mess here," Kyoraku said.

"Fixing the place up shouldn't be a problem for us," Ukitake replied.

"Unohana-taicho," Yamamoto commanded. "Please treat the injuries of our injured guardians."

The black braided haired guardian nodded. "Hai soitaicho."

"Hn, thanks to you little girl, I have just gathered some interesting data to study," Kurotsuchi commented, grinning with delight.

"Um...hai, thanks for letting me use the injection," Momo said.

"Tch, the battle's over," Zaraki retorted.

"Ano, what will happen to Hiroshi-kun?"

"Well, he'll just have his memory wiped out," Matsumoto explained.

"Souka?"

"Aizen and Tosen will be sent down to the underworld for their punishment," Hitsugaya added. "That's where wingless guardians go to."

"Ah hai..."

"Oi, how come we can still see you in your guardian appearance?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't be an idiot," Kurotsuchi retorted. "There is no point for us guardians to not show our appearance after you have already seen us."

"Oh..."

Yamamoto then turned to the white haired guardian, his girlfriend, and the rest of the living beings. "Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori Momo, and the rest of the living beings present here, there are some unfinished business I need to clear up before all of us return to the heavenly afterlife. I expect everyone to be present by the riverbank tomorrow at 10 am sharp."

* * *

**References**

Souka - Really / Is that so

Hai - Yes

Nani - What

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Itte - Ouch

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Taicho - Captain

Daijobou - It's alright

Uruse - Shut up

Sayonara - Good bye (formal)

Arigato - Thank you

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, the battle's all over and there's only **one** chapter left to write! Gah! You know what this means...please review for an early update and find out what happens in chapter ten and the epilogue. Thank you!


	11. The Verdict

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach _in any way! All copyrights of the series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The final chapter and epilogue are done! Phew, just in the nick of time! Special thanks to my reviewers: **feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination,** **MoonLightView**, **SnowFlakeInc, Yukiko Shiroyuu, Kazeek,** and **darklover** for your support. Enjoy the final installment to Blessed from the Heavens II.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens II**

**Chapter Ten:** The Verdict

_The Next Day..._

Even though it is one day passed by from yesterday's events, it felt like months have flew by. There were so many issues to take care of. The first thing in their agenda is to ensure that Hiroshi Kazuki does not remember there are guardians of the heavenly afterlife. In order to solve that problem, the guardians have decided to wipe out his memory that relates to his encounters with them. Secondly, they have sent the wingless guardians, Aizen Sosuke and Tosen Kaname to the world below for their eternal punishment for betraying the Thirteen Guardian Squads. Finally, the tenth guardian, Hitsugaya Toshiro is able to return to his body and resume his life as a living being. "Geez, what's taking them so long?" Matsumoto complained. "Just when he scolded me yesterday to not be late for the meeting, he's the one that becomes tardy!"

"Give Hitsugaya a break," Kusaka replied. "He's not like us guardians anymore. It's expected that he's going to be a little late than usual."

"But still, if all of Hinamori-chan's friends are able to show up here on time, then why hasn't he shown up? Come to think of it, his girlfriend isn't here as well!"

"Ano Matsumoto-san, what exactly is the meeting about?" Kira interrupted.

"Hn, I'm not quite sure, but I'm certain it has something to deal with you guys," Matsumoto replied.

"Of course it has something to deal with them," Ichimaru said. "Besides, you all have seen us guardians flying around here."

"Sugoi Nii-sama, you're part of an elite group up there," Rukia said to her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya who is busy giving short glares at Renji from time to time.

"Eh..." the red head said.

"What's wrong Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"I swear Rukia's brother has been staring at me for all this time."

"Isn't that because he knows that you two are dating?" Orihime whispered.

"Oh shit..."

"Yare yare, it seems like not all of us are here either," Kyoraku said.

"Oh dear, Zaraki must have gotten lost again," Gin replied. "Someone should have put a leash on him."

Kyoraku chuckled. "Even if the leash is on him, I think it would snap anyway."

"Oi!!" called out a voice.

Looking over at the bridge, everyone noticed the raven haired girl waving her hand at them as her boyfriend is not too far behind her. By the time, the lovers caught up at the bottom of the riverbank hill, Matsumoto put her hands on her hips and said, "Took you long enough taicho. Don't tell me you were spending the extra minutes to make out with your girlfriend!"

While Hinamori's cheeks turned a little red, Hitsugaya immediately gave his guardian partner his classic icy glare. "Shut up..."

"It's still so hard to believe that Hitsugaya...I mean Hitsugaya-taicho is actually a spirit from the afterlife," Kira said.

"No wonder he's able to surpass us," Renji added. "He's one smart ass kid who has done his homework."

"It also explains why Hinamori's feeling nervous sometimes. She knows about the existence of these guardians and worries she might blurt out the secret," Hisagi said.

"Guardians of the Thirteen Guardian Squads," Yamamoto interrupted, slamming his cane on the ground. "Now that balance have been restored to both worlds, it's time for us guardians to finish the little loopholes and prepare for our departure back to the heavenly afterlife."

"Loopholes? What loopholes?" Rukia asked.

"It is according to the heavenly law that guardians and living beings aren't supposed to see one another," Kuchiki stated. "Unless they are sent down to bring happiness to those who seek it."

"The reason all this mess has started is because of Hitsugaya's existence down here," Ukitake stated. "He isn't supposed to be in this world in the first place."

"Though he is given a second life," Gin added. "His powers as heavenly guardian is still with him. As a result, he is able to see and communicate with us guardians of the heavenly afterlife."

"There's also the fact we have a guardian partner who almost endangered us all," Kurotsuchi stated, giving a glare at Matsumoto and then pointing his finger at the next suspect. "It all starts with that girl, Hinamori Momo."

"Eh?" the girl asked.

"This situation has nothing to deal with Hinamori," Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Watch what you say little one! You maybe the heavenly guardian, but you're still far too young to do things on your own. Her feelings for you caused the disorder in the living and the spirit worlds. Instead of keeping your distance, you allowed your feelings get in the way!"

"Yare yare, I hate to break the news, but taicho followed the rules for the whole time. If you had to blame anyone, blame the heavenly law that gives shooting stars greater power over our judgment," Kyoraku replied.

"Tch...curse it, who even invented that rule in the first place?"

"Try asking the really old man from above."

"Is that's so," Zaraki said, grinning about the situation. "Then I would like a second chance to live so that I can fight against everyone in this generation."

"Now that's fun!" Yachiru cheerfully said.

_"Since when did he found his way back to us?"_ a few guardians thought.

"What are the chances for a wishing star to fall from the skies?" Ukitake asked. "I would suspect they are very slim."

"Tch, fine..." Zaraki said.

"We're getting a little out of hand," Soi Fon replied.

"Yare yare, the lady here is right," Kyoraku agreed. "The topic right now is how to deal with the situation so that it doesn't happen again."

"Then what should we do?" Komamura asked.

"Under normal circumstances, we would try to erase everyone's memories of our existence," Soi Fon suggested.

"E-Erase our memories?" Orihime asked, shocking the girls of the living world.

"That method's not going to work out," Gin said. "It's against the heavenly law to alter Hinamori-chan's memories of our little heavenly guardian. Plus, she's in love with him."

"Souja?" Yamamoto said. "In that case, it leaves me no other choice. Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Hai soitaicho," Hitsugaya said.

"Your powers of the heavenly guardian shall be sealed until your return to the heavenly afterlife."

Even though he had a feeling something like this would happen, Hitsugaya still found it to be shocking. _"Shiro-chan...will lose his guardian powers,"_ Hinamori thought.

"That means...you shall live the rest of your days as a regular living being. You will not be able to see us anymore for the time being."

For a brief moment, the young prodigy looked down on the grass. _"This is for the best," _he thought as he raised his head to face his fellow guardians. "I-I understand."

Yamamoto turned his attention to the living beings of Seireitei. "As for the rest of you living beings, you shall not speak anything to others about our existence. If there is a time you tell them, we shall come down and instantly erase your memories, understood?"

"Loud and clear, soitaicho," Renji said.

"Whatever you say old man," Ichigo agreed.

"Good," Yamamoto said. "Guardians we shall make our departure."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said as she ran up to her brother.

The noble turned his body to the side so that he can see his sister in law's face. "Rukia."

"Thank you for saving me the other day and...take care of yourself."

"Hn, be sure to beat Renji to a...pulp if he ends up hurting you in any way," he said, giving the red head another glare, scaring him.

"Well Hitsugaya, I guess this is where our paths separate once more," Kusaka said to the shorter ice guardian user.

"Thank you Kusaka for helping rescue Momo," Hitsugaya whispered.

"Hey, that's what friends do, right?"

Giving him a short nod of agreement, the heavenly guardian soon came face to face with his guardian partner, Matsumoto Rangiku. "Matsumoto..."

Neither of them really didn't know what to say. For the longest time, Hitsugaya has always considered her to be his closest friend next to Kusaka in the heavenly afterlife. "Taicho..." Matsumoto said, smiling at him. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too."

The strawberry orange haired woman gave him an eye wink. "Best of luck to you and Hinamori-chan. I'll see you again in a few decades, right?"

"Of course," he said, "you better be doing your paperwork while I'm gone."

"Aw, you're so stingy taicho especially at a time like this!" Matsumoto pouted. Noticing the raven haired girl at his side, she rushed over to the shorter girl and said, "Hinamori-chan, live happy okay?"

"Arigato Rangiku-san, you too!" Momo replied cheerfully.

At this time, the guardians of the Thirteen Guardian Squads flew into the air. All of them disappeared except for Matsumoto, Kusaka, Kuchiki, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. "Good bye Hitsugaya and everyone!" Ukitake said.

"We'll see you again in the years to come!" Kyoraku added.

"Good bye!!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "When you guys are up in the heavenly afterlife, we should drink sometime!"

"Shut up and get back to your paperwork duty!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Well, you should stop stalling and make your preparations to take Hinamori-chan as your wife and have many children with her as possible!"

As a few people were trying to hold back their giggles and snickers, Hitsugaya's cheeks turned red not only with embarrassment, but also anger. On the other hand, Hinamori blushed a dark shade of pink. "MATSUMOTO!" he exclaimed.

The golden pale winged guardian partner giggled in midair for a moment before noticing Ukitake and Kyoraku looking at her. With a sigh of defeat, she gave her last sincere smile to the heavenly guardian. With a snap of her fingers, a glowing light blue aura surrounded Hitsugaya's body. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a light surrounding Toshiro-kun," Orihime said.

Hitsugaya closed his emerald-teal eyes and felt his heavenly guardian powers quickly leaving him. Once the light faded away, he reopened his eyes and looks up into the clear blue sky to see no one there. "What happened?" Kira asked.

"I can't see them anymore," Hitsugaya replied, "the guardians of the heavenly afterlife."

"We'll see them again," Ichigo said, patting him on the shoulder and getting his attention, "when we used up our time here."

Ikkaku kissed between his teeth and said, "By then, I'll be thrilled to clash swords with Zaraki-taicho!"

"Hn, I agree Ikkaku," Yumichika said.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia said.

Turning to him, Momo suddenly wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's single right arm and cuddled her cheek against him. "I'm glad things went back to normal now," she said.

Showing her his gentle smile, Hitsugaya leans over and gives her a lip locking kiss. "I know. From now on, I don't plan on letting you go ever Momo."

"Same here Shiro-chan."

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Ten Years Later..._

The weather couldn't get any better. The sky is clear and the sun is brightly shining down upon the happy three member family that decided to have a little picnic right by the riverbank. "What are you drawing Shia-chan?" Momo asked.

Turning her head to the side, the cheery five year old girl replied, "Guardian angels!"

"Really?" asked her father with interest.

"May we see?" Momo asked.

With a nod of agreement, Shia gave them the okay. "Hai!"

Sitting up from belly position to sitting position, the dual haired girl gave her drawing to her mother so that both parents can see her artistic skills being put to work. "Well doesn't this picture look nice, right Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya smiled. "Of course, at least it's better than yours."

"What does that supposed to mean?" the raven haired woman pouted. "You're no better than I was when you're my age."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"Mou..."

Shia left her seat and walked over to her loving parents. Using her pointer finger, the little girl points at each of the three guardian angels she drew. "This one's Mama, that one's Oto-san, and that's me!" she said.

"I think your drawing's wonderful. What inspired you to draw them all of a sudden?" Momo asked.

"Rangiku-san told me."

"R-Rangiku-san?" Momo replied quickly. She is actually quite surprised to hear the familiar name out of her daughter's mouth. Momo gave her husband a look, who raised an eyebrow. The raven haired girl turned her attention to Shia and asked, "Who is she?"

"She said that she's a guardian who is sent from a place called the heavenly afterlife to watch over us."

"How long have you known her?" Hitsugaya finally asked.

"Hn, I met her yesterday when we were at home. Oto-san and Mama were in the kitchen while I was in the living room, watching TV when she came into the room, trying to spy on you."

The Hitsugaya had his emerald-teal eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Oh really?"

Shia smiled. "Yeah!"

With a sigh of defeat, Hitsugaya looks up at sky to see clouds passing by. He closes his eyes, lowered his head, and sighed with defeat. "After all these years, you still intend to waste time from having to do your paperwork, huh Matsumoto?"

Hearing him say such a response, Momo asked, "Shiro-chan, you can see her?"

He then shook his head. "Iie, it's just a feeling. Even though I don't have any access to my powers for a while, I can still somewhat sense her presence."

"Like a heavenly guardian sixth sense?"

"More or less."

"Oto-san, Mama...what are you two talking about?" Shia asked curiously.

"We're talking about guardian angels," Momo replied.

The emerald-teal eyed girl's face lit up. "Really?! When you were both younger, did you see them?"

They looked at each other and giggled before turning to her again. "Yes we did," Momo said. "However, we weren't as young as you when we first met them."

"Did you make friends with them?"

"Hai."

"Do you remember which guardian you met first?"

"Yes, I remember him very clearly," Momo said as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she started her explanation. "He is known as the heavenly guardian. He is a bright guardian who is gifted and blessed with talent. Because of that, he is chosen to be part of an elite group who are sent down here to bring happiness to those who are in need and to keep the balance of this world and the afterlife. One day, he is assigned a special mission to bring happiness to a young teenage girl who seeks for the one she loves the most."

"That must be you Mama!" Shia interrupted.

"Yes."

"Then with his help, you found Oto-san, right?"

Momo giggled. "Hai."

"Did you ever get to see him again?"

A soft smile appeared on her lips. Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Yes, I did. I actually see him everyday now."

"Souka? I want to meet him."

"I'm sure you will," Momo said, leaning over to plant a kiss her on forehead.

"Mama, Oto-san, can I go over there to draw some more?" Shia asked.

"Sure you can, but be sure to not go too far away, okay?" Hitsugaya said.

"Hai!"

As the lovers watched their little treasure run to sit right in front of the riverbank, Momo giggled and turned her attention to Toshiro. "So how did you like my story?"

"Hn general, but I think you missed out the most important parts," Hitsugaya implied.

Knowing where he is getting at, the raven haired woman leaned against his chest and playfully asked, "Like what?"

Leaning closer to her face, Hitsugaya continued the rest of her explanation. "Isn't that obvious? The heavenly guardian fell in love with his client and thanks to a wishing star the girl made, she gets to be with him forever as a living being."

"That is why I am blessed from the heavens. Even though you're living your second life, you'll always be my heavenly guardian Toshiro."

Closing the distance between them, Hitsugaya pressed his lips against hers before breaking apart. "Of course...Momo."

Little did either of them know, a familiar friend came by to see them. Watching the Hitsugaya family all happy, a smile appeared on her lips. Just as she is about to return to the world where she came from, the pale golden winged guardian whispered a few words to the loving couple. "I'll see you later taicho, Hinamori-chan."

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

Sugoi - Amazing

Nii-sama - Big brother

Taicho - Captain

Souja - variation of Souka which means is that so or really

Hai - Yes

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Arigato - Thank you

Oto-san - Father

Iie - No

Owari - The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's what she wrote! THE END! Yay! *tosses confetti into the air* The sequel's done! Yes! Yipee! It took a while to finish, but I'm glad it's done. I was worried that I might never finish this, but anyway, thank you everyone who took the time to read my story especially my reviewers: **KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, FrozenIceCream, Avith, feronia. wings, Yukiko Shiroyuu **aka** Chibiussa, Neko-cheung, Momo - Toshiro, halliegirl, Shadowface26, Kazeek, Teddybear22, nexuswarrior, MoonLightView,** and **SnowFlakeInc**. Thank you for taking your time to leave comments for me to read. It's greatly appreciated!

Now what to do next...? Oh yes, for those of you who have read my previous completed story, Secrets Untold, I told you that I was going to announce the next story I'm going to be posting. Well, be prepared...it **WILL** be another Blessed from the Heavens story. (What?! Another one?!) However, it is **NOT** a sequel, but an _alternate_ version of the series. This new story (Blessed from the Heavens ALT) is loosely based on the original Blessed from the Heavens storyline except for a few minor changes. Need a detailed hint of what it is? I'll say it in two words: Peach Guardian. Can you guess what it is about? xD

On a side note, I am currently high up in the air. I'm not sure whether I should write a sequel to Secrets Untold. People has been suggesting that I should, but I haven't really think this through carefully. One reviewer from that story suggested I should write about Momo's pregnancy in the sequel. I don't know, should I try my hand at it?

Anyway, thanks again for reading my fan fiction. Please leave your final comments, guesses, and opinions in your review. Expect my next story to be posted sometime later in the day (or tomorrow at the latest). Until then, I'll see you later! Bye!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~_**


End file.
